


When We Have Sufficiently Tortured Eachother

by BlanchettFanfics



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, cate blanchett lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, Cate Blanchett x reader - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian, Slow Burn, meeting Cate Blanchett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchettFanfics/pseuds/BlanchettFanfics
Summary: You recently moved just outside London, you couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see Cate love on stage, little do you know just how much of a live experience you’ll truly have.





	1. When We Have Sufficently Tortured Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes partially written for months, just came across it again & finished the first chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
> I’m also totally into you all giving me suggestions on what you’d like included so please feel free to comment 💕

You thought the initial move to the outskirts of London would be the hardest, finding a job, a place to live. But no, the hardest is the fucking underground! God its confusing. 

You normally just ride your bicycle or your neighbours motorcycle wherever you need to go a far distance, but in this case an hour cycling & borrowing the neighbours motorcycle at 2am isn’t ideal, so the underground it is. 

You need to get these tickets, Cate Blanchett live on stage.  
Knowing Cate would star in the play was enough but hearing about her in a strap live turned it from wanting to go & NEEDING to go, you can’t miss this. 

You moved here for the theatre, the opportunities, the whole atmosphere & now, Cate appearing on stage it’s like the stars aligning, you finally get to see a woman you have looked up to & adored for so long. 

You manage to get the train to the station near the national theatre without too many issues, you almost got on the wrong train but you are here!

You better fucking get tickets, you’ll be lining up by 3am, then will have to go to a hotel to sleep then come back for the play.  
You’ll be fine & you’ll be on time as long as you don’t fuck up on the way to the show later. 

You walk up to the theatre & begin to cue, you’re first! Two girls line up behind you & they introduce themselves. You all chat about your excitement, your love for Cate & theatre & that damn STRAP.

You see the lights inside turn on & the ticket counter opens, the lady serving you was lovely. You finally have your ticket & you are at ease. 

You all say goodbye before you head to the underground to zip to your hotel to get some sleep.  
Normally you would get a cheaper hotel but you had some money left over from moving over so you thought why not make it a beautiful night seeing Cate & staying in a swanky hotel. 

You arrive to the hotel, the security guards at the front doors really show you how fancy the place is.  
“Hi my name is Y/N, just checking in”  
You say to the nice lady at the desk. 

“Good morning Y/N, it was just the two nights?”  
She says with a friendly smile 

“Yes thank you”  
You respond 

She hands you your key in a nice little golden holder  
“There is your key, your room number & floor level is inside there ”

“Oh thank you so much, I’m ready for a sleep”  
You say in a relieved sigh 

“It is very early, what brings you to London at such an early time”  
She asks in friendly manner 

“Oh I had to line up early to get tickets to When we have sufficiently tortured Eachother, it’s at the National theatre Cate Blanchett is the lead & I’m a huge fan”  
You say with enthusiasm 

She grins a knowing smile  
“Well aren’t you lucky”  
She says in a warm way 

“I am, I’m so happy I got them”  
You reply 

She maintains her grin, almost like she knows something but you assume she just knows the play & how risqué it is.

“I hope you enjoy your stay & the play”  
She says with a wink & smile.  
Strange. 

You get up to your beautiful room, tossing your things just inside the door before setting an alarm giving you enough time to get ready & take the underground to the theatre.


	2. Across the hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this interview:
> 
> https://www.interviewmagazine.com/culture/the-inimitable-cate-blanchett-asks-julia-roberts-the-timeless-question-is-enough-enough
> 
> Julia Roberts interviewed Cate in the article but the two characters are the photographer & stylist that did the photos of Cate, I hope you enjoy 😊

Just as you look for your phone to set your alarm you realise you’ve left it at reception.   
You rush down, as soon as you reach the lobby the woman is talking with two business type ladies one carrying a coat bag & one with a camera bag. The lady in reception looks to at you approaching, smiles & shows she has your phone.

“Sorry to interrupt!”  
You say with humbly with a sigh of relief 

“Not a problem”   
Says the lady with the clothing

“It’s all good”   
Says the lady with the camera bag

Both smiling 

“I was just about to call up to let you know you had left it”  
The lady at reception says 

“Oh thank you so much”   
You reply 

She looks at you then to the two ladies, your phone still in her hand   
“This lovely young lady is on the same level, I’m sure she wouldnt mind helping you up. I’ll buzz Mrs & let her know your on your way up”   
She says before looking at you adding   
“If you wouldn’t mind that is Y/N”   
Handing your phone 

“Oh not at all that’s fine”   
You say with a smile 

“Nice wallpaper”   
The woman with the camera bag says.   
It’s a photo of Cate of course.

“Oh thank you”   
You say with a smile, taking your phone. 

“Thank you so much”   
Both ladies say to the receptionist as you walk away heading toward the elevator 

You step inside, swipe your key & press the level number

“What are you doing up so early beautiful”   
The lady with the clothes asks

“Oh I had to line up at 3am for tickets at the national theatre for this evening”  
You say

“For when we have sufficiently tortured eachother?”   
The other lady asks with a knowing smirk 

“Yes, I’m a huge fan of Cate Blanchett. I just moved to London, when I heard she was going to be live on stage it was like a dream come true”   
You say excitedly 

“Well I’m certain she would be appreciative of your dedication“  
The other says with a warm smile  
You smile back 

“Now, what are you two doing up so early?”  
You ask curiously with a grin 

“Work, we work for interview magazine I’m a stylist”   
She says with a smile 

“& I’m a photographer”   
The other says smiling also 

“Oh my god that’s incredible, what a fantastic job!”  
You say happily 

“It’s an amazing job, we get to meet spectacular people so it makes up for the early mornings”  
The stylist says 

The elevator dings, the doors open & you all step out walking in the same direction

Your reach your door  
“This is me” 

the room they are going to is just across the hall 

“Aww we are across the hall neighbours”   
You say smiling a happy smile as you scan your key 

“Oh not us“   
Says the photographer in a chuffed like tone grinning a knowing smile  
“Thank you so much for your help”   
She says sweetly 

”Thank you again, Y/N was it? I hope you really enjoy the play”

“Yeah Y/N, & what was your names?”   
You ask 

“Venetia”  
Says the photographer 

“Mel”  
Answers the stylist before leaning toward you to speak more quietly   
“Just a heads up, this is a very fancy hotel, you never know who you could bump into”   
She says with a warm smile before turning back around & bussing the doorbell

You don’t give it much thought but it’s very cool to know that a celebrity could be just across the hall from you 

“It was so nice to meet you two, have a good day at work”   
You say smiling & waving as you step into your room.

You wave to one another before closing your door, just as your about to walk to bed you hear the door across the hall open 

“Good morning”   
You hear faintly, an almost familiar low raspy voice.

Your heart thumps at the possibilities. 

“Sorry you had to come so early, it’s much easier to do mornings so I can sleep before the play”   
The voice says 

“No no, it’s an honour we would come at any time for the opportunity to have you in the magazine”   
One of the women from the magazine says 

“Plus with all the buzz about the play it’s the perfect timing”   
The other says 

“Oh I don’t know about buzz, but there has been fainting”  
The familiar voice says with a chuckle 

“There certainly is, we just met a beautiful young lady who helped us up, she’s just across the hall, Y/N the lady at reception said her name was I think, she lined up at 3am to get some tickets the sweet thing”  
One of the women you met says happily & reassuringly 

God they’re talking about you.   
That sounds an awful lot like Cate. Holy shit.   
No way it couldn’t be.   
Maybe one of the cast or something 

“Oh bless her heart she would have been freezing”  
The voice says 

“She was extremely happy that she got tickets I don’t think the cold worried her one bit, she seemed like a wonderful fan”   
One of the women says 

“Y/N, I’ll remember that, if I pass by her in the hall I’ll be sure to thank her for her dedication”   
The voice replies 

If it is Cate she just said your name, YOUR NAME. 

“That right there shows how much of an incredibly special woman you are Mrs Blanchett”  
Says one of the women 

MRS BLANCHETT.  
GET THE FUCK OUT.

“Cate, please”  
She says to the women in a reassuring tone.   
It’s her.   
Your heart is pounding, your legs are weak, what do you do. 

“Would you prefer the interview or photos first?”   
You hear the woman say faintly to Cate, their voices fading as they walk further into the room

HOW CAN YOU SLEEP WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE.   
Not only are you seeing Cate Blanchett live on stage tonight, but she is in the same hotel, the same level, just across the hall from you & they spoke about you.


	3. The play.

You manage to calm your thoughts enough to set your alarm & lie down. Your mind spiralling into thought, the possibility of meeting Cate, could you ever be so lucky, even with the odds being in your favour, you have never felt like a very lucky person when it comes to situations & this would be your biggest dream come true. 

 

You awake to the sound of your alarm. You don’t even remember feeling tired but exhaustion must have kicked in & forced you asleep. 

You managed to get ready with plenty of time to spare to get some flowers for the cast & get to the theatre in time. 

————————————————

You arrive at the theatre, flowers in hand. You got the tube without any issues & in time to line up for the show & quickly jot down in a the small card with Cates flowers “you have helped me in so many ways, thank you so much for being you & all that you do, from Y/N”

The doors open & you walk through the theatre, along the walk thinking how Cate would have taken this same walk at some point. 

You are shown your seat & completely amazed at how close you are, right near the car on the stage, a perfect view, you place the flowers at your feet. 

Butterflies start in your stomach as everyone is seated & the lights go down & in a short amount of time there she is, more beautiful in person than you ever thought possible. 

The scene of her in the car ends & you swear she looked at you, a deep intense stare, part of the act, but never the less at you!   
You almost wanted to look away in shyness & feeling completely overwhelmed but you wouldn’t dare loose that small once in a lifetime opportunity & connection.

Finally the scene you can’t believe is real is happening.   
Cate is gets out of the wedding dress she had on revealing black lingerie, she walks to the car sight in front of you, she grabs a bag from the ground, places it on the hood, begins syphoning through it until the moment every gay had been waiting for, she retrieves the strap. 

My god the strap. 

She casually & effortlessly steps into the all black device, sliding it on, adjusting it slightly & walks across the stage with such power, you’re almost breathless as you are watching it all unfold. 

She reaches the table in the centre of the stage & is handed a small bottle, she shakes it & squeezes the liquid onto her hands. 

Just when you thought you couldn’t get any more breathless/turned on/completely astounded, she rubs the liquid between her hands & begins lubing up the strap, stroking it quite a few times before wiping the excess on her ass cheeks & adjusting the back leg straps.

You can’t believe what you just witnessed. Not just Cate so comfortably, carelessly wearing a strap with such finesse, but the incredible acting, such powerful messages & strong messages in the play.  
Your mind clicking, calculating everything.   
The power the play has is utterly spectacular. 

The cast leave the sage & shortly return, everyone begins applauding.  
Cate has on the lingerie, the strap is off & a beautiful black silk robe draped over her.   
You take a deep breath before rising from your seat to give a standing ovation, you are the first one & Cates eyes dart directly to you & she gives a smile before the cast bow, a few more others follow your lead & begin to stand & clap.  
Now is your chance to take the flowers. 

You reach down & grab the flowers, your legs are weak as you approach the stage, lucky you are so close as if you were further away you’re not too sure you would make it.   
you hand the flowers to the other cast members, all of them giving a humbled smile, nod & mouthed “thank you” 

Now Cate, she sees you have given the other cast flowers so she is smiling awaiting your approach, she leads the rest of the cast in a second bow before you reach them & breaks the hand hold with the cast mates beside her,  
Could it be to accept your flowers.  
You make eye contact with her & her hands reach out to take the flowers as some of the other cast begin heading off stage.

You place them in her hands, her hands scoop underneath & she holds them, bowing down to get closer to you

“Thank you darling”   
She says in her incredible accent 

“Oh no, thank you”  
You manage to squeeze out before she gives another smile & gently squeezes your hands before straightening up again & trotting off stage her long legs in those white thigh high stockings completely locked in your mind.

You can’t believe you just interacted with her.   
She got the flowers, she spoke to you, she held your hands, squeezed them! God you tonight is the best night of your life. 

You need to come to watch the show again so you can completely take it all in. 

You leave as soon as the doors open as you are already out of your seat & order an Uber as you are so overwhelmed you don’t think navigating back to the hotel with your mind erupting would be very wise.   
You reach outside, you see a black van type car with tinted windows exiting the back of the theatre & cant help but wonder if it could be Cate. 

Your Uber pulls up, he was behind the van   
“Hi there”   
You say to the driver 

“Hi”  
The lovely man replies before beginning to follow behind the van 

“I’m new to the area so we’re just following my friend who is a driver, he is heading to the same hotel as you”  
He says 

“Oh that’s all good, I’m new to these parts too”   
You reply 

“Well welcome to the area!”   
He says friendly 

“Same to you”   
You reply with a smile 

You can see your hotel up ahead but the car in-front turns & your driver follows, slight worry arises. 

“Don’t worry it’s just the back entry, it’s quicker & more quiet”   
He says with a smile 

“Oh that’s ok! I got a bit worried”  
You say with a little laugh 

“You’re not getting kidnapped don’t worry”   
He says laughing with you 

“Yeah that would definitely get you a one star & a bad review”  
You say still laughing   
He laughs with you as he pulls up you gather your things & don’t see the passenger ahead get out of the car, you pay & get out, his friend approaching your driver with a happy grin & holds up the large top he was given 

“I’m sorry I don’t have that much to tip you”  
You say with a smile 

“Your funniness was more than enough”   
He says 

“Thank you again”   
You say with a wave as you head through the back entry, you have no idea where it leads or where to go. 

You enter into a hallway & follow it, you can hear what sounds like someone searching through a handbag.   
You head something drop 

“Shit”  
The person says, yep definitely a person. 

You approach to see a blonde woman crouched looking through her large handbag, her back turned to you. 

As you get closer butterflies accumulate in your stomach.   
Could that be.

The woman turns her head  
“Sorry”  
She says with a smile as she looks at you.   
It’s her.   
It’s Cate.   
Cate Blanchett.


	4. Helping

“No need to apologise, is everything ok?”  
You say, shocking yourself you were able to speak to her so easily 

“Oh yes, just looking for my room key to get up to my level”   
She says with a flustered smile

“I can scan mine & pop in the level, save you searching down here”  
You say warmly 

“I’d appreciate it, thank you”  
She says gathering her things & standing as you approach 

“Im Cate”  
She says reaching out her hand to shake it 

“Oh trust me I know”  
You say smiling shaking her hand before adding  
“I’m Y/N, I’m a big fan”  
You scan your card & press the button & you hear the lift begin to move, you can’t help but hope it moves slowly so you have a more time to talk 

“You wouldn’t be the Y/N that’s on my level that helped Ven & Mel would you?”   
She says with a curious grin 

You can’t believe she asked. 

“Yeah that’s me”   
You say shyly 

The elevator doors open & the two of you step inside, you scan the card again & press the level & the doors close

“& thank you for the flowers, I hope you enjoyed the play”  
She says looking at you with a smirk 

“Oh my gosh”  
You say blushing & shyly, she chuckles at your reaction  
“You’re welcome, it was absolutely incredible, it’s sparked so much thought in my mind. I’m going to have to line up for tickets again because I need to see it all again”   
You say, the conversation flowing easily 

She smiles at you before replying   
“The women told me you lined up, I truly appreciate it, Im cuffed you enjoyed it so much so you want to see it again”   
She says 

“I more than enjoyed it. It was astounding honestly, it completely highlighted & destroyed gender roles & expectations all at once & the acting, my god the acting!”  
You say. 

She grins at you with a fulfilled look  
“I’m glad some people are seeing more than the provocation”  
She says 

“Provocation forces conversation & question, his play in particular it is such a powerful tool”   
You say, you can tell she feels your passion by the look in her eye & her smile as she nods

The elevator doors open 

She begins looking through her bag again still not finding her key 

“No luck?”  
You ask 

“I don’t know what I’ve done. Bloody early onset dementia”   
She says with a laugh, you join in her laughter 

“Did you want to use my phone to call reception?”  
You ask 

“Oh please, it’s no trouble is it?”  
She answers 

“Not at all! It’s just me in my room so you’re not bothering anyone”  
You say 

“Or bothering you?”  
She asks with a sweet tone to her voice 

“Honestly it’s more of a pleasure to help, all I ever wanted in life was to meet you, so this right now is exceeding all of my dreams”  
You say with a smile 

“You certainly are a sweetheart, thank you”  
She says in such a meaningful way 

You head inside your room, the music channel still on from earlier.   
She takes a seat on the couch, you grab the phone & hand it to her 

“There you go”   
You say smiling before heading to the kitchen

“Would you like some tea?”  
You ask

“That would be lovely”  
She answers with a smile as you flick the kettle on, she dives back into her overcrowded bag & retrieves her phone 

You make the tea & head toward her, she raises her head  
“Sorry, easily distracted”  
She says as places her phone down, propping herself up keeping her legs crossed as she reaches for the tea  
“No you’re fine, take as long as you like I have no plans”   
You say handing her her mug   
“Ahh thank you so much”  
She says with a relaxed exhale 

“You’re welcome”  
You say as you sit across from her

She calls reception & asks them to bring up a key for her & hangs up 

“I’ll be out of your hair in no time”   
She says as she takes a sip of her tea 

“Don’t be silly, it’s honestly a pleasure & it’s good you’re keeping me up I have to stay awake”   
She looks at you with a puzzled look   
“Tickets”  
You say smiling 

A knock sounds at the door, you go to get up   
“No it’s alright you stay, it will be my key” 

She walks to the door, graciously answering & collecting her key.

She comes back, her shoes off now, looking comfortable holding the key up with a smile 

She sits back down, taking the paper & pen from the coffee table between you two, writing something down. She looks up at you with a smile before placing the note on the table facing you 

“Now it’s too cold to be lining up & I don’t want you having to head out again because I’m rather enjoying the company & that tea is wonderful”   
She looks at you smiling before sitting back comfortably folding her legs & taking the last sip of tea   
“Not to mention you’ve really helped me out so much. Whenever you’d like to come to see the play, head to the side entry of the theatre, buzz that number, I will let the theatre know you’re a guest of mine & to have a seat for you whenever you wish”  
She says with a smile 

You feel your eyes light up & a smile crossing your face  
“Oh my god thank you so much”  
You say excitedly   
“You’ve honestly made my life”

“No, thank you for being so kind”  
She says 

You finish your tea, stand & collect her mug   
“Another?”  
You ask as you head to the kitchen 

“A pot to share?”  
She asks as she fiddles with her rings  
“If you’d like that is”  
She adds with a grin 

“Of course”  
You shake your head in disbelief   
“I can’t believe this”   
You add 

“Well it looks like we both have been fortunate this evening”  
She says with a smile 

“In my case I think more than fortunate”   
You say as you pop the teabags in the pot  
She stands & comes to help carry the mugs

You pour tea to both mugs 

“Did you want to sit on the balcony for a little? I need a cigarette”   
You say as you grab your pack from your bag 

“Me too”  
She says wrapping her jacket around herself 

“What, Cate I don’t smoke Blanchett would like a cigarette?”   
You say in a playful tone, grinning at her.  
Slight worry sets in when you realise you’ve been playful & she may not like it 

She burst out with a laugh   
“Piss off”  
She says as she gently elbows you, you laugh with her as you both walk to the balcony her shoulder brushing yours as you walk, it gives you goosebumps.


	5. Talking

The cool air hits your face as you open the door.   
You can’t believe you just playfully joked with Cate Blanchett.

You both take a seat next to one another on the long outdoor couch on the balcony

She reaches into her pocket   
“Fuck”  
She lets out in a disappointed tone as she grabs her lighter 

You look at her & smile   
“Here”   
You say as you hand her a cigarette 

She grins & shakes her head in an amused way   
“How did you know?”  
She says looking at you maintaining her grin before lighting her cigarette

“I think every smoker who forgets their cigarettes goes into that tone”   
You say with a smile as you light yours. 

She chuckles, tilting her head back as she exhales her smoke before looking back to you. 

“So tell me Y/N, what brought you here & to the play?”  
She asks curiously her eyes attentively on you as she takes another drag of her cigarette

“Well I moved nearby here recently. I needed to move, to change, it seemed like the perfect place, the atmosphere & theatre oh god theatre being one of the biggest reasons”  
You say, a smile begins crossing her face as you continue   
“As for the play. It’s actually my first time at the theatre since moving here & I’m kind of heartbroken now”  
You say, knowing it will spark her curiousness as to why.   
You pause waiting to gauge her reaction. 

She look at you scrunching her brows for a moment before raising them   
“Oh, why’s that?”  
She says questioning with a slight bit of disappointment.

You can’t believe you took a risk to say that, knowing it could have that effect on her, but you can tell by her telling you to piss off before she takes things light hearted. 

“Well”  
You say before pausing, watching her small face movements eagerly waiting for your response.  
You smile as you go on   
“I’m almost heartbroken because now I don’t think any other plays will be able to effect me just as much as that.” 

She smiles & lets out a relieved chuckle   
“Oh god, I was worried for a moment”  
She says as you laugh with her 

“I thought you may have worried, that’s why I did it”   
You both laugh more together 

“Oh really”  
She says in a low tone raising her brow   
“You are a cheeky one aren’t you”  
She adds

Your heart thuds her tone, her brow raising is so sexy & her calling you cheeky, it all just hit you hard that you are here with her & this is happening.  
You feel yourself blush,   
you let out a nervous laugh to try & shake away your fluster

“Honestly though, as soon as I seen you were going to be in a play & so close when I moved, it was like a sign, I couldn’t miss it.”  
You say sincerely 

“Well it certainly seems like a sign,  
fate!”   
She says smiling 

“Now I don’t want to make it weird but I have to tell you how incredible I think you are, truly, it’s such an honour”   
You say deeply

She reaches out her hand & places it on your leg   
“Thank you sweetheart”   
She says looking into your eyes

You feel like you could explode in that moment.   
Your heart pounds so hard you’re scared she may hear it. 

“Y-“  
You make somewhat of a squeak before clearing your throat, she chuckles, her hand still resting on your leg   
“You’re welcome”

“I’m not that scary am I”   
She says in a funny tone rubbing your leg comfortingly before removing it to put out her cigarette 

You nervously laugh   
“No, not at all, more like captivating”

“Oh I really like you, you’re good for my ego”   
She says with a laugh as she hands you the ash tray before standing in-front of you.  
She towers over you as you’re sitting, the lights from the city behind her silhouetting her perfectly, for a moment making you almost breathless

You put out your cigarette & look at her in-front of you before shaking your head with a smile 

“What?”  
She says with a curious giggle 

“I just can’t believe this. & you’re honestly perfect”  
You say as she looks down to your eyes 

“Very good for the ego indeed”   
She says with a laugh 

“Honestly!”  
You say as you stand to head toward the door 

“Well believe it & I’ll believe your compliments, it will be a fine arrangement”   
She says you both giggling as you walk back inside 

A rush of sadness comes over you as you realise she will be leaving 

You head to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine when you turn she is standing by the bench watching you with a grin  
Butterflies hit you when you see her eyes on you 

“Wine?”  
You ask in a funny tone, thinking she will decline anyway 

“Ooh I love some”  
She says in a playful tone 

“Really!”  
You say shocked 

“If you don’t mind that is”   
She says with a playful smile 

“I don’t mind at all, I’m excited! I thought you would be leaving as quick as possible”  
You say happily with a laugh as you place two glasses down 

She smiles  
“How could I say no to that smiling face & ego boosting”   
She says with a laugh  
“No, I’m excited too actually, it’s not often I get a chance to let my hair down, be comfortable & just be, you know what I mean”  
She adds 

“Well I’ll keep the compliments flowing then”   
You reply   
Both of you laugh together   
“I totally understand it would be so hard for you sometimes. & just so you know, this is a safe place to just be & not worry about being judged or me telling anyone about any of this because I respect you so much I would never & honestly seeing you like this makes my adoration of you even bigger”   
You say warmly 

“Thank you so much”  
She says placing her hand on yours.   
“I might just have to pop back again tomorrow, if you’re here that is”   
She smiles

You shakily pour two glasses   
“I will be here! & I’ll get some more cheap wine”  
You say both laughing 

“Well I’ll let the staff know you’ll be at the play tomorrow & I’ll organise a car back here for you if you’d like?”  
She says 

“Oh my god that would be incredible, thank you so much”   
You say as you hand her her glass 

“No need to thank me darling”  
She says as she takes her glass, sitting it down by the couch before sitting down & letting out a relaxed sigh 

“Come Y/N”  
She says signalling for you to sit beside you 

“Hard night at work”   
You say with a funny tone as you lower to sit beside her 

She looks at you, her eyes with a wicked playful look & a smirk to match   
“Oh you seen how hard”   
She says her voice low, raspy & sexy. 

It makes you feel like your whole body is blushing.   
Is she flirting or just being her flirty self you wonder. 

“I certainly did”  
You say with a smirk


	6. In your room

She turns her body to face you, wine glass in hand as she looks at you with a stirring stare 

“Now should I be arranging two seats for you tomorrow, do you have a friend or a significant other you’d like to bring?”   
She ask with a curious tone 

“Just one”  
You smile before continuing on  
“I only have a couple of friends here but they’re not really theatregoers”  
You say 

“And no special someone, I find that hard to believe. A pretty young lady like yourself?”  
She asks with a cheeky smirk as she sips her wine 

You laugh   
“Oh god no. Me & my ex girlfriend broke up a year ago. I haven’t even begun to think about dating, but I think it’s better that way, when it just happens you know”   
You say 

“Oh I know”  
She says in a low tone, her eyes softly scan over you before making eye contact again & continuing   
“And girlfriend hmm. Well the pressure is certainly on tomorrow evening then”  
She says with a wicked grin before you both laugh together 

“You did fantastically this evening. You have the lesbian stamp of approval & appreciation for your use of the strap”   
You say, causing you both to let out a laugh 

“In that case, cheers”  
She says as she brings her glass to you 

You cheers & both finish your rather large glasses. 

They went down awfully quick. 

“I must say this ‘cheap’ wine as you call it is actually quite nice & very effective, another glass?”   
She says with a smile as she reaches for the bottle 

“Oh I’ll do that, just relax. It really is nice, I’m cheap what can I say! I’ll be sure to get the same one for tomorrow then!”   
You say with a funny tone & smile as you fill both of your glasses 

“Well you certainly don’t look cheap”   
She says with a low tone & slow smile that hits you like a bus

Just as you hand her her glass your phone sounds, a twitter notification

“Sorry I’ll just check this & put it on do not disturb”  
You say as you take it from your pocket 

“It’s fine darling, you don’t have to do that”  
She says 

“I want to, this moment right now is something I don’t want any distraction from”   
You say with a smile 

She smiles a warm, almost flattered & impressed smile

Your phone sounds again, you look at the screen & smile, she looks at you curiously, tilting her head & looking at your reaching humbly 

“It’s my Twitter group chat”   
You inform her, the smile widening on your face   
“They’re fans of you from all over the world, the knew I was going tonight & they’re in a complete gay panic right now”   
You say as you chuckle at the messages flooding the chat 

“A gay panic from my three fans?!”   
She says with a funny tone & a laugh, you laugh with her

“There is much more than three let me tell you! You don’t mind if I tell them tomorrow that I met you do you?”  
You say with a smile as you reply to the group telling them you’ll talk tomorrow. 

“Oh I don’t know about that! Of course you can tell them, you can tell them I said hello too”   
She says with a friendly smile as she sips her wine 

“They are going to go wild at that let me tell you”   
You say with an excited tone & smile 

“Would you like to take a picture to send to them?”   
She asks with a cheeky grin 

“Please! That would be incredible”   
You say with extreme excitement as you both sit your glasses down & open your camera

“Oh god”  
You say looking at your reflection as the camera opens

“Oh be quiet, you look beautiful, look at me I probably still have fake blood in my hair”   
She says as she swats your side with a laugh as she adjusts her hair   
“Come closer darling, don’t be shy”  
She says as she shifts closer to you & pulls you closer, one of her hands coming to rest on your leg the other around your back.

Your heart begins to race  
She smiles as she sees your reaction on the camera before you look at the screen to take the picture 

She places her face along side yours & you could pass out at the close proximity & contact.  
You take a couple of pictures,   
your arm shaky making them slightly blurry

“Here”   
She says as she reaches her hand out resting it behind yours for further support. 

You take the picture, lowering your phone to look at it, her hand still resting on yours.   
The photo is actually perfect, considering you think you started shaking even more when her hand rested on yours

“Look how stunning you are”   
You say as you look at the picture before turning to look at her, not realising just how close she still is, she smiles at you 

“Thank you so much”   
You say 

“No need to thank me”  
She says as she rubs your hand gently. 

You could swear she is enjoying watching you try not to fall apart beneath her 

“Oh I do! I know how much you don’t like selfies, Cate I hate selfies Blanchett”   
You say with a playful grin 

“Oh fuck off”  
She says grabbing at your side playfully again as you both laugh, this time her hand lingers as your laughs fade

You find yourself staring, taking in all of the details of her & she seems to be doing the same to you

Your eyes looking over one another, her hands still resting on you, gently moving.

You feel almost electricity in the air.  
All you want to do is kiss her right now.

Her phone rings.   
This snaps you both out of your trance but she doesn’t abruptly move away, she slowly removes her phone before placing it face down & looking to you once more 

“Unfortunately I’m going to have to head off so I can take that sweetheart.   
Thank you so much for everything & I’ll get all the information to you about what time the car will pick you up tomorrow”   
She says as she gives your face a gentle touch 

You both stand up, she finishes her glass of one in one swift gulp

“I’m impressed!”   
You say as you leave yours on the table to see her out 

“Oh you haven’t seen anything baby!”   
She says with a showy playful tone & wink before she grabs her phone & bag & you two head to the door 

You open the door for her

“Oh what a gentlewoman you are!”   
She says pausing her walk with a grin   
“Thank you so much again Y/N, I am truly glad I have met you”   
She says before taking your cheek in her hand, you freeze & she places a kiss to your cheek awfully close to your mouth

“Anytime honestly, it has been incredible”   
You manage to mutter 

“I will see you tomorrow”  
She says with a smile as she leave 

“You will, goodnight”   
You say as you begin to close the door pausing waiting for a response & to know she’s safely in her room 

“Goodnight”   
she replies before you hear her key open her door.   
You close the door 

You walk back & drink the rest of your wine.   
Woah.   
What just happened.


	7. The next day. A phone call

You wake up the next day, no alarm set but your phone going crazy.

It’s your twitter group chat, they’re dying to hear all about the play.

You send a message explaining all about the play which causes extreme excitement.

After discussing the play you think it’s time to drop the bomb & tell them about the events of last night so you write to the group  
“Oh, by the way Cate says hi to y’all”  
Along with the selfie you & Cate took in room

The group chat is FRANTIC, asking everything, how it happened, where the photo was taken, everything.

You tell them every detail of how it happened, they are so excited for you & are going wild.  
You continue messaging & revisiting last nights moments until the hotel phone rings.

“Hello..”  
You say in a softly confused way

“Hello miss Y/N, hope you are well this morning, we have a call for you, I’ll just pop them through now”  
The receptionist says without even giving you a moment to think or answer

“Sure”  
You say before you hear the line switch over  
“Hello”  
You say, curious who it may be

“Good morning sweetheart, I hope I didn’t wake you”  
You could recognise that voice anywhere.

It’s her, it’s Cate.  
A rush of nervousness comes over you.  
Cate Blanchett is calling you personally, what is happening!

“Good morning, no you didn’t wake me, even if you had I wouldn’t have minded, you can call anytime. How are you?”  
You say happily

“I would mind. I’m well, I slept like a baby, that cheap wine did wonders”  
She says with a laugh

“That’s great. Well I’m glad I could help!”  
You say

“I can just about see that smile through the phone”  
She says

“Hey who says I’m smiling? I’m not usually a morning person, but, when it’s THE Cate Blanchett”  
You say in a playful tone

“Oh you are cheeky! I can hear it darling”  
She says with a low pleased tone

“& that’s why you are what you are. Only special people tale notice of things like that & if I’m not mistaking I believe you are smiling too!”  
You say, in an unintentionally flirty way

“You’re not mistaking, you are special dear.”  
She says warmly, with a happy hum & accepting your accidentally flirting.  
“So what I called to tell you was, if it works for you, a car will pick you up at 5pm from the back of the hotel to take you to the theatre”  
She says happily

“5 is perfect, when I arrive where do I go again?”  
You say happily

“Excellent, & don’t worry it’s all sorted”  
She says, you can hear her smiling  
“I’ve but I’ve got to go but I shall see you later beautiful girl”  
She adds

“Thank you again, I’ll see you later”  
You say

“No need to thank me, goodbye darling”  
She says

“Bye”  
You say, waiting in silence for her to hang up first so you don’t miss anything she may add

“Waiting for me to hang up first”  
She says with a playful tone

“Oh my god how embarrassing”  
You say with a laugh  
“I didnt want to miss if you added anything!”  
You add in a funny embarrassed tone

She laughs with you  
“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s sweet.”  
She says in a meaningful way before the phone call ends  
A smile remains across your face.

You inform the group chat of what’s happening & sit your phone down to begin getting ready.

You want to utilise all the time you have to make yourself look the best you can.


	8. The theatre

You finally pop on your suit jacket, the final part of your getting ready, you take a look in the mirror & are quite impressed with how your whole look turned out, just as you finish tweaking everything you phone alarm sounds it’s 4:30, enough time to run down next door to grab a bottle of wine & have it sent up to your room before you go to the car to take you. 

You handed the bottles to reception, yes bottles, it was two for the price of one how could you not! They kindly said they will take them up to your room & put them in the refrigerator.

4:45pm, You reach the corridor to the back door & you hear a man cough, as you turn you see it’s your drivers friend from last night   
“Hi”   
You say happily with a wave 

“Hello miss, wow you look fantastic & excellent timing, we can leave early, how are you?”  
He says as you approach, opening the door to outside for you 

“Oh thank you so much! Y/N is fine, sounds great, I’m doing amazing how are you?”   
You reply 

“Y/N I am very well”  
He says as he walks ahead to open the car door for you

“Oh thank you so much”  
You say as you quickly look back at him whilst trying to get into the car smoothly, you’ve never been very graceful 😅 

“Not a worry”  
He says with a smile shutting the door 

“Well look at you”  
That voice. You look up once you have finally sat in the car. It’s Cate with a chuffed smile on her face, handbag in her lap & a bag by her feet. 

Jesus!

“Oh god, you would have seen that clumsy attempt at getting in, I’m glad it was a surprise you were in the car or I think I would have fallen on my face”  
You say with a nervous laugh

She chuckles  
“I’m more like you than you know darling”   
She says, you can’t help but notice her tone sounds like she’s hinting at more than one thing 

You scoff friendly, smiling at her 

“Good to go Mrs?”  
The driver asks

“Yeah”  
You both say in sync

“Sorry”   
You say, you feel like you should have let her answer in case she wasn’t ready. God you’re so not prepared for this 

“For what, I liked that”   
She says with a comforting tone as the car begins to move 

You look out the window, not sure where to look. You want to just look at the beautiful woman beside you but you don’t want to be weird. 

You feel her eyes on you but are to nervous to look, what would you say.

You feel her hand touch yours, you wonder if this is an accident 

“Y/N”  
She says, you look at her   
“Are you ok?”  
She asks 

“I’m sorry, yeah im incredible I’m just so damn nervous”   
You say 

“Enough of this sorry business!”  
She says playfully as she places her hand further onto yours   
“I’m so glad you’re here, I really like you & you really made last night special & actually enjoyable, don’t be nervous sweetheart”   
She says so warmly with a smile 

“Well in that case, I got the wine! It was two for the price of one so I couldn’t resist!”   
You say with a laugh, her eyes smiling back at you   
“But truly I’m glad too & you already know I really like you!”  
You add 

“Well that either means a bottle each or a bottle for us tomorrow too!”  
She says playfully 

She wants to see you tomorrow too :,)

“I’ll leave that up to you, I just go with the flow”  
You say happily

“Oh goodness don’t say that, you don’t know what trouble I’ll get you into!”   
She says with a devilish grin 

“Trouble is fun”  
You say grinning back 

“Ooo well”   
She says in a sexy tone, giving you butterflies 

You pull up to the theatre,  
You can see people lined up & looking toward the car.

“Oh my god”  
You say 

“What dear”  
She says 

“I just realised I’ll be walking in with YOU & there’s already people lined up”  
You say completely gobsmacked 

She smiles  
“Yes you will! You wait headline tomorrow: Cates mystery lady, who is she”  
She says spreading her hands in front of herself comically 

You laugh together

“Ooo I like that, what a scandal”  
You say with a cheeky grin 

“Oh do you”  
She says with a cunning tone & look in her eye that looks like she had an idea followed by her signature wink just as the driver opens the door 

“Need a hand with the bags Mrs?”  
The driver asks 

“Oh I’ll manage, thank you”   
She says reaching toward the bigger bag on the door

“I’ll take it for you if you like”  
You say hesitantly reaching for it 

“Thank you sweetheart”   
She says permissively 

“Might as well add some extra buzz to the scandal”  
You say with a playful tone 

She looks at you with a smirk before she steps out of the car, you can already hear people saying her name causing your eyes to widen in awe.   
It really is hitting you the epicness of this. 

She turns to you & reaches her hand out   
“Come take my hand, let’s have some fun”   
She says with a laugh pulling you from the car beginning to walk you toward the theatre door still holding your hand with a focused face 

Just as you are about to reach the stage door you cant help but let out   
“Oh my god”  
quietly just so you two can hear it 

She grins before opening the door   
“After you”   
She says in a sweet tone as she holds the door open letting you walk through first, you glance back at her behind you chucking at your reaction 

“Thank you! What a gentlewoman”   
You say with a laugh 

“Oh you’re welcome my mysterious young lady!”  
She says laughing back 

“I can’t believe that”  
You say with a grin 

“Fun trouble?”  
She says smiling 

You nod  
“Fun trouble”   
You say agreeing

She takes your hand again, giving you another rush  
“Ok this way to my dressing room”   
She says 

Her dressing room!!

“Your dressing room?!”  
You say excitedly 

“Well I’m not going to make you wait alone in the theatre. You’re my special guest”  
She says funnily 

“I’m so excited”  
You say 

“Me too”   
She says as you reach a hallway of doors with names on them.   
You reach ‘Cate Blanchett’

“Ahh here we are”  
She says motioning to her door looking for her key in her bag 

“Never would have guessed that”  
You say with a laugh 

“Oh piss off!”  
She says nudging you laughing as she pulls the keys out & opens the door 

You enter the dressing room, the smell of her perfume lingers. Her dressing room is so special, like a visual representation of the inner workings of her, it’s an honour for her to share it with you & you know she can tell you are honoured by the way she looks over at you with a smile 

She places her bag on her dressing table & begins looking through it again   
“Cigarette before they come & check on me?”  
She asks as she pulls out her packet 

“After that outside, yes please!”  
You say with a funny smile 

She hands you a cigarette, lights hers before leaning to light yours for you 

“In here?”  
You ask 

She laughs  
“Yes darling”  
She says with a smile

“I need to tag along with you all the time, this is brilliant”   
You say before leaning toward her, she lights your cigarette & smiles a pleased smile at you 

“Why don’t you?”  
She asks 

“Why don’t I what? Tag along with you?”  
You ask slightly shocked as you take a drag of your cigarette 

“Why not”  
She says with a with a grin, not a questioning way more of a statement  
“What do you do for work?”  
She asks 

“Well as you know I only recently moved here I saved up enough to be able to live a few months without working but I’ve been doing odd jobs in bars, cafes, anything really.  
I’m a bit of a jack of all trades”   
You say with a smile   
“But writing, theatre & acting is my passion”  
You add

“Writing & theatre”  
She smiles, looking at you happily   
“Well I can’t think of any better work experience than accompanying me & who knows the people you could meet”   
She says in a suggestive tone

You smile  
“Like Cate Blanchett!”  
You say in a playful tone 

“Who’s that? Never heard of them”  
She says funnily   
You both laugh as you finish your cigarettes 

“Are you sure you’d like that? & you can tell me to leave any time”   
You say 

“I’m sure & you can tell me you’d like to leave any time”   
She says with a smile 

“Oh I would never!”  
You say 

“Well that’s that!”   
She says with a smile   
“Welcome to theatre darling”   
She adds 

A knock sounds at the door


	9. Cates dressing room

“Yeah”  
Cate says humbly answering the person at the door briefly giving you a smile before looking past you toward the door, your eyes follow hers 

The door opens slightly, a woman’s face peaks inside before she begins to enter   
“Good evening”  
The woman says with a smile before noticing you are there  
“I’m so sorry to interrupt”  
She says 

“Oh not at all!”  
Cate says to the woman   
“Y/N this is Executive Director   
Lisa Burger”   
She adds as you stand to shake the lady’s hand 

“Nice to meet you”   
You say 

“Lisa this is Y/N”  
You both smile at one another before looking back at Cate   
“shes a friend slash butterfly on the wall, much similar to a fly on the wall but that wasn’t fitting at all for this beautiful young woman”  
She says as she flashes a smile to you,  
You smile back before you share in a small chuckle,  
Looks back at Lisa & continues   
“Y/N moved nearby so she could get into the whole theatre world, writing, acting, the whole shebang. So I thought what better foot in the door than flying around with me & here, that is if you don’t mind”   
She says with a pleasant tone, she speaks of you like she’s known you for years 

“Of course, she will be a fantastic energy to have around”   
Lisa says with a smile 

“It’s truly an honour”   
You say 

“Anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask”  
Lisa says to you 

“Thank you so much”   
You reply 

“Oh & would you be able to have a seat for her this evening”  
Cate asks 

“Of course! I’ll organise that as soon as I’ve done my rounds”  
Lisa says happily 

“Thank you, I’ll see you out there”  
Cate says with a smile

“It was so lovely to meet you & thank you again”  
You say 

“Oh you are a darling, everyone’s going to just adore you, see you both soon”  
Lisa says as she leaves with a smile   
you help see her out closing the door behind her

You turn back to Cate who is watching you with a smile on her face, you take a few seconds to smile back, another one of those moments of disbelief & appreciation for what is happening. 

“Would you like to sit with me while I get ready sweetheart?”  
She asks you as she pulls a chair beside her own in front of her mirror 

“Definitely”  
You say with a smile as you walk toward her, you look at her in the mirror applying mascara as you sit down.  
She pauses, her eyes look toward you in the mirror 

“Sorry”   
You say  
“I don’t mean to stare”   
You add 

“Enough of this sorry business”   
She says with a grin  
“I thought you had seen me smudge”  
She adds as she wipes a tiny speck of mascara from her under eye 

“I didn’t even see that honestly!”   
You say with a smile  
“I was just appreciating all of this  
& honestly it’s hard to not be blown away at how beautiful you are”   
You say sweetly 

“I’m glad your enjoying yourself”  
She says with a smile   
“this mirror must be rose coloured”  
She says jokingly with a laugh

The mirror is not rose coloured but it’s making it so you can talk to her directly yet indirectly via the reflection.   
For some reason the words begin to flow without hesitation or doubt 

“pfft, modest.”  
You say with a playful scoff, her eyes look to you, a grin on her face as she does a final sweep over her face with her power brush   
“Honestly. I am trying my hardest not to just stare in complete awe & seem like a creeper, even earlier in the car was so hard, I just looked out the windows until you spoke to me”  
You add 

She tightens her hair tie, stands & steps toward you standing close behind you, just like that iconic scene in Carol.   
You look at her reflection to see her smiling at you before she looks down to rest her hand on your shoulder 

“Thank you Y/N darling. Please don’t think anything that you do is creepy, it’s quite the opposite actually.”  
She says as she rubs her thumb.  
You can barely breathe let alone move so you stay exactly how you are looking at her reflection. 

She looks up to see your reaction in the mirror, she smiles knowing her exact effect on you.  
“I just have to change into my costume & we shall head out, I may need a hand with my corset if you don’t mind?”   
She asks flashing a grin as she steps away toward a curtained closet area she runs her index finger across your shoulders as she passes giving you goosebumps 

“I-   
-Of course I can”   
You stutter   
She lets out a chuckle & pops her head from behind the curtain to smile a playful smile & wink   
“I mean it would be my pleasure”   
You add with a faked confidence smile 

“Well in that case”   
She says as she steps from behind the curtain a robe draped over her arm in just her lingerie  
“Can you tighten this for me please”  
She adds with a smile

Your jaw basically drops.

“Fuck I was not one bit prepared for that”   
You say completely blown away & unable to wipe a smile from your face

She smiles back   
“Well that’s a ego boosting reaction”   
She says playfully as she walks towards you so comfortably & carefree 

She reaches in front of you & you are more than shook.   
“Turn around”  
You say shakily,  
She smiles   
“My god turn around”  
You add almost breathily 

She chuckles & turns around,   
her flawless porcelain muscular back directly in front of you is even so much to take in.

You take the corset ribbon in your slightly shaking hands   
“How tight would you like it?”  
You ask

“I’ll tell you when darling”  
She says

You pull them gently tightening it 

“You can be rough I don’t mind at all”   
She says in a low tone, you can’t help but blush 

“Ok... I’m very shaky so I may not be able to get it very tight I’m sorry in advance”   
You say with a nervous chuckle as you pull it again, tighter than you thought you’d be able to 

She gasps slightly in a pleased way   
“Ooh, yes perfect. If that’s your shaky attempt I can’t wait to see your more confident execution of future things”   
She says with a low breathy tone.   
You can’t help but feel a tingle at her suggestive words 

You notice her stretch her neck & place her palm to it letting out a sigh before you tie the corset ribbons 

Without thinking you trail your hands up her back to her neck, she moves her hands allowing yours to rest where hers were   
“Is your neck sore?”  
You ask 

“Yeah it’s been awfully tense, I haven’t had a chance to see anyone about it so I’ve just been giving myself quick little rubs”   
She answers as you unconsciously start to rub it for her   
“Oh god”  
She says in a relaxed & relived way, you don’t know if the goosebumps appearing are from her being in lingerie or your massaging  
“That is absolute heaven”   
She adds in an almost moany tone 

“If you’d like me to I can give it a rub later when we get back to the hotel?”  
You ask 

“Oh goodness I couldn’t ask that of you”  
She says 

“Your not asking, I’m offering. Like I said, I like helping you”   
You say,  
Continuing your massaging

“Well how could I refuse those magic hands.”  
She says as she slightly turns to look at you. Your heart races. 

A knock sounds at the door   
“Curtain everyone”   
A voice says from outside 

“Fuck I better put the rest on”   
She says

“That’s a shame”   
You say almost flirty 

She looks at you with a devilish smirk before walking toward the wardrobe area again   
“Not only a mysterious young woman but a cheeky one too....   
I like it”   
She says 

& in no time she’s fully dressed ready for the stage 

“Alright lets get you to your seat, I’ll introduce you to everyone after the play”   
She says as she takes your arm in hers 

“I can’t wait!”   
You say happily walking along side her out of the door

Lisa approaches you two as you are walking   
“Just the two I was looking for!”  
She says with a smile,  
You & Cate both say hello   
“I have an excellent seat for Y/N tonight in the audience if you would like to come with me darling”   
She says to both of you

“Of course”   
You say with a smile

“Thank you so much”  
Cate says 

“Tomorrow I’ll have a special seat side stage for you”   
Lisa says to you 

“That will be incredible!”  
You say  
“I’ll see you later”  
You say to Cate 

“I’ll keep an eye out for you & I’ll see you after curtain down”   
She says as she gives you a kiss on the cheek, smiles & waves as you part ways. 

Lisa escorts you along the backstage   
“I’ll take you to a side door”   
She says 

“Amazing, thank you so much again.”  
You say with a very kind tone 

“Oh it’s my pleasure! A friend of Cate is a friend of ours & you must be very special for her to be brining you along”   
She says with a smile   
“If you don’t mind me asking how did you come to meet Cate?”  
She adds in a friendly tone 

“She really is incredible, all of you are too. & oh god it’s a very long story!”  
You say 

“I think this will be very good for you & I’m almost positive something great will come out of it. & the best relationships start with a long story don’t they”  
She says very sweetly  
“Just here darling”   
She says directing you through a door

You both walk through the doors to the packed theatre,  
You notice a few people look & whisper as she walks you to your seat at the very front of the stage  
“Just here darling, enjoy. I’ll see you later, after curtain just come back the way we came, security will let you through but if you need anything or any assistance here is my card”   
She says as she hands you a card

“Thank you so much again. I’ll see you later”   
You say with a smile just as the lights go down


	10. After the play

You watch the play in awe, taking in every moment. Tonight was even better than last night. 

The curtain closes, the cast take their bow, you see what you think is Cate giving you a wink.   
You wait for some people to exit your row before you stand & head to the door. 

The security guard opens the door for you  
“Thank you”   
You say giving him a smile

“Not a problem”   
He says 

You walk along the backstage which is slightly maze like,  
You follow the corridor, just as you turn to head back towards the dressing rooms you see a person in the corner of your eye & attempt to stop but gently collide, their arms wrap around you stabilising the both of you 

“Sor-“  
You begin to apologise, cut off by a laugh, Cates laugh.  
You let out a chuckle & slightly sink into her arms when you realise it’s her

“Well hello!”  
She says in a giggle.

“Sorry for the collision”   
You say as you step back slightly to look at her, your arms still holding onto one another’s

Your heart thumps at the sight of her in her lingerie & open robe from the collision.   
She is seemingly completely unbothered by it. 

“So impressed you’re throwing yourself at me huh?”  
She says with a cheeky smirk

“That was-“  
You begin to speak but are cut off by approaching voices

Cate lets go if your arms & closes her robe.  
To know she was comfortable around you like that makes your heart thump even more.

“Night!”   
The voices say

“Goodnight, see you tomorrow”  
Cate says as she watches them pass by before turning back to you 

“Come darling”   
She says as she takes your arm in hers 

God hearing her say that makes your mind turn dirty.   
Snap out of it. There is no way.

You enter her dressing room yet again. She sits down, lights a cigarette & looks at you with a smile.   
You take a seat on one of the couches 

“So”  
She says as she adjusts herself getting more comfortable, crossing her legs, her robe opening slightly yet again. You try your hardest not to stare, your self control is really being tested  
“What did you think?”  
She asks

“I-“  
You try to string a sentence together but are distracted by everything that’s going on.   
Her open robe, the play, her smile, her damn presence in general   
She smirks a knowing smirk like she knows exactly what she’s doing to you   
“I’m sorry, it’s very hard to talk right now with all of this”   
You say as you motion toward her with your hands 

She chuckles   
“Is this a gay panic in action!?”  
She says playfully with a chuckle

You laugh a nervous laugh  
“It is!”  
You reply 

“Well in that case”   
She says as she stands up approaching you  
“Here”   
She hands you her cigarette as she half sits/leans on the arm of your chair 

You take the cigarette from her hands & take a drag, she smiles & you hand it back. 

The thought that your mouth just touched something Cates had honestly makes the panic even worse but you hide it as best you can 

“Thank you!”  
You say with a smile 

“You’re welcome darling”  
She says as she takes a drag 

“It was incredible, you were incredible”   
You say taking a breath before continuing   
“ I can’t think of enough words to express it so all I’ll say right now is wow”  
You add

She smiles  
“You’re precious”  
She says caressing your hair before she leans over you putting out her cigarette in the ashtray beside you. She’s so close to you. 

“God”  
You say

She turns her face to yours  
“What”  
She says with a grin

“This is just insane. I’m sorry if I sound like a gushing fan girl, but I am. I just want you to know you are honestly so spectacular, it’s just blowing my mind & making me adore you even more to be around you & get to know you more”  
You say, trying to stay calm with her so close 

She smiles a warm smile, slowly blinking appreciating what you just said  
“Oh sweetheart, thank you”   
She says as she brushes your hair back. Stroking it as she talks with you  
“Honestly it’s been hard being away from the family working 6 days a week. I was actually feeling like I had lost my spark. But last night with you was a blessing. Your energy is contagious.”  
She adds 

“I can imagine how hard it would be, but it is so appreciated & what you’re doing is so powerful”  
You say 

“See”  
She says looking deeply into your eyes   
“That is a special way to view things & know just what to say & how to say it, that’s special, you are special”  
She says as she pauses stroking your hair.

She leans closer, you let out a shaken breath & she wraps her arms around you.  
The strangest feeling comes over you as you place your arms around her you wonder if she feels it too as your body’s come together bringing one another in closer, it feels as though your body’s perfectly fit to one another. You can tell she needed this hug. You take a long inhale, her smell floods your senses.  
You feel her breathing slow down, you feel her calming & relaxing as your hug deepens.   
It feels like magic 

“I know I’m basically a stranger, but I will always be here for you”  
You say warmly

She separates from you slightly to bring her face in-front of yours   
“I feel like I’ve known you a lifetime”  
She says as she looks into your eyes 

You pull her back in for another hug, you run your hand gently up & down her back, her body slightly shivers, her hands on your back tighten, her face nestles into your neck & a pleased hum comes from her, goosebumps raise over your body & you feel like you’re floating in space.

She brings her face to yours again, you look into her eyes.  
Is she going to kiss you.  
Her eyes sparkle with happiness yet inner turmoil.

She places a slow gentle kiss to your cheek, a kiss that somehow feels like a ‘to be continued kiss’ leaving you feeling intoxicated by feeling & possibility   
“Lets go back to the hotel”   
She says before she helps you up & walks to her closet area

“I’ll get your bag”   
You say as you walk glancing over to her as you pick it up

“Thank you darling”   
She says, you look, she doesn’t stand behind the curtain as she drops her robe glancing & grinning at your reaction to her in the lingerie again.  
You look away to hide your fluster 

“Alright let’s go”   
She says as she comes from behind you, linking her arm in yours.


	11. Back to the hotel

You both hop into the car, you watch out the window to see people still leaving the theatre, some wave at the car, you look toward Cate who is looking out her window the windows are tinted but she still does a subtle sweet wave, you smile.

They might not be able to see that she's waving but she is 😌 

She looks at you & smiles back at you 

"So"  
She says, turning her body toward you as she continues on   
"Your hotel room"

"Yeah"  
You answer 

"How long have you booked for?"  
She asks 

"Only two nights, last night & tonight, but I can extend"   
You say warmly 

"Well I don't want you spending money"  
She says quickly & seriously her smile going away, making you nervous. You worry she may not want you around any longer 

"I ugh-"  
You hum, unsure of what to say 

She smiles again  
"So I can have them extend your stay & just add it to my room"  
She says 

You worry goes away & a warmness floods you.   
She really does want you there. 

"No way! I don't want you spending money on me! I'll pay for it"  
You say 

"Oh hush you spent money on me, on the wine! Honestly I don't mind!"  
She says warmly

"Cheap wine!"  
You say with a laugh   
"Honestly I couldn't let you do that"   
You add 

"Well let's meet in the middle... You can just stay with me in my room"  
She says   
Your stomach drops at the thought  
"If you want to that is!"  
She adds touching your shoulder 

"Of course I want to! But that is certainly daunting, you will definitely get sick of me!"  
You say with a smile 

"Oh honey, it's a suite!"  
She says in a sarcastic posh voice you both laugh together   
"Honestly there's plenty of space, it will be good to have company, it's strange being the only one in a suite large enough for 4"  
She adds 

"You don't have to convince me, that will be amazing, it was a yes right away but I didn't want to throw myself at you again"   
You say with a laugh 

 

She gives a playful look  
"Bring it on"  
She laughs, opens her arms & moves her fingers toward herself 

You think she is flirting.   
You decide to flirt back. 

"Oh don't say that, you don't know what trouble you will get into"  
You say mimicking her earlier words

"Like you said"  
She says sexily & playfully   
"Trouble is fun"  
She says with a seductive grin 

You pull up to the hotel,  
Get out of the car & walk inside

"I might just quickly chat with reception while we're down here & get another key to my room for you"  
She says 

"Oh thank you so much"  
You say 

You both walk to the desk, the man & woman behind the desk instantly appearing star struck.

"Hello Mrs Blanchett, hello Miss Y/N, how are you two this evening"   
They both say

"I'm excellent & how are you two"  
She says with a smile, making them both more relaxed 

"Goooood"   
you say happily  
Cate looks at you & chuckles happily at the way you answered

"Very well"   
The woman says with a smile

"I'm great, how can we help you this evening? Is everything alright with your room"  
The man says 

"That's good. Everything is fine, I'm just after another key for my room, Miss Y/N  will be staying with me from now if you could do that for me & make a note so that she can order room service & you can help her with whatever else she may need that would be fantastic"   
She says kindly yet professionally

Your heart thumps at how special it makes you feel, you are in awe of her.

"Of course Mrs, I'll cut a key right now for you"   
He says as he scans a room key & hands it to you

"Thank you"   
You say 

"That's all sorted for you"   
The man says with a smile 

"Oh & while we're here can we fix it up so Miss Y/N's room is automatically checked out tomorrow, save any fuss in the morning, we will be in need of a sleep in I'm sure"  
Cate says, glancing at you playfully

Oh my god.

"Of course, I'll just bring up Miss Y/N's booking....   
Ok, you selected cash payment on check out, we will just need payment & that will be all done & your deposit will be back into your account by tomorrow"  
He says 

"Awesome"   
You say as you reach for your purse to get the cash

"No no, don't worry about it"  
Cate says swatting your hand gently   
"Just pop it onto my bill"  
She says to the man 

"No please"  
You say looking at Cate & then to the man, the man looks at you & then at Cate, Cate nods to the man & you know he cannot argue with her

"Thank you very much. You two have a good night"  
Cate says   
"Come on darling"   
She says taking your arm kindly before you can try to pay again 

"Oh god help me"   
You say in a sarcastic funny tone  
"goodnight"  
You say to the receptionists with a chuckle & wave as you're shoved on gently by Cate who is laughing at your antics

You laughs fade out & you both remain smiling   
"Thank you"  
You say looking at her   
"But you're bad!"  
You add 

"You're welcome"  
She says   
"& Oh am I?"  
She says sexily with a wink   
"As long as your good at being bad I think it's acceptable"   
She adds with a grin

"If you say so!"   
You say   
"But I'll get you back for that"  
You say slightly sexily 

"Oh will you just"   
She says as she begins to look in her bag 

You lean forward, scan the key & press the elevator button 

"Oh god I'm hopeless. I'm just going to let you be the designated elevator mistress"   
She says cheekily 

"You're not hopeless, the great Cate has to have her faults, yours just happens to be misplacing hotel keys. But I do like that title, Mrs Blanchett & the mysterious elevator mistress, that sounds like it would make a good book"   
You say with a laugh

"Oh fuck off"   
She says swatting your side.  
The elevator dings & the doors open   
You both step in   
"Mrs Blanchett & the mysterious elevator mistress"  
She chuckles   
"More like an erotic novel or a fan fiction"   
She adds 

You instantly become aroused. 

"Oh my god!"  
You let out unintentionally breathily, almost sexually

She grins at you   
"What"  
She says playfully.   
She knows exactly what. 

You lean against the elevator wall, looking up to the roof, taking a breath preparing yourself for what you're about to say   
"An erotic novel or fanfic! Are you trying to give me a heart attack"   
You say blushing & unable to wipe the smirk off your face 

She walks over to you,   
You hear your heart thumping in your ears,   
She leans beside you against the wall, she brings her face to your ear.  
You worry she will be able to hear your pulse. 

"Maybe."   
She says into your ear, her breath hits your ear & your body shivers. 

"Fuck"  
You let out quietly. 

The elevator doors open & she pushes herself from the wall taking your hand & pulling you off the wall  
"No no, I very much enjoy you alive"  
She says with a smile as she pulls you from the elevator towards your room

"I'll do my best to stay alive to at least rub your neck, can't have you rubbing yourself any longer"   
You say, realising the innuendo after saying it   
"Oh wow that sounded bad"   
You say with a laugh 

"Oh you're amazing. & like I said as long as your good-"  
She begins   
You cut in  
"...at being bad it's acceptable"   
You say finishing her sentence in funny/flirty way 

"Exactly"  
She says with a wink

You reach your hotel room door.   
You can't believe this.   
You can barely handle the flirting, how will you survive rubbing her neck. 

You open the door & both walk inside....


	12. Twitter talk..

You walk directly to the kitchen, Cate follows, you turn to her  
"No, you sit, relax"   
You say sternly yet kindly

"Oh"   
She says in a playfully shocked way, fluttering her eyes comically & bringing her hand to her chest   
"The nervousness disappears"  
She adds before heading to the couch, sitting before rummaging through her bag

"Wine Mrs Blanchett?"  
You say in a jokingly professional yet cheeky tone looking at her

she stops searching her bag to look up at you & grin  
"Oh, why yes please, I'll take a glass of your finest cheap wine"  
She says in the same way you asked her crossing her legs daintily

"Oh fantastic choice"  
You say, maintaining the playful act & tossing a cloth over your arm funnily to add to the character as you bend down to get two glasses

"Actually"  
She says, you pop just your head up from behind the kitchen island funnily. 

She breaks character letting out a exhale of a laugh, her body relaxes briefly before she shakes it off funnily as she takes in a deep exhale, straightening back up to continue  
"I'm feeling quite a bit luxe this evening & after that superb service, I'll take the bottle...but! Only if you'd join me in sharing it"  
She adds, winking (her unique wink) making you weak at the knees, her grin widens as you slowly (struggle to) stand & smile back at her

You quickly pull yourself together to continue on the acting/role play/possible flirting?

"Oh that sounds lovely! How could I refuse a beautiful woman like yourself"  
You say as you place the two wine glasses on the counter top.

"Oh you are too kind"   
She says with a smile followed by a half nod before she goes back into her bag.

You turn toward the refrigerator & hear her typing on her phone   
Just as you are about to open the door to retrieve the bottle

"Cate Blanchett could ruin my life & I would thank her"   
She says in low sexy matter of fact way

Your stomach drops at the familiar sentence.   
That's one of your tweets....  
Oh god.

You open refrigerator door & grab the bottle which is a complete challenge in itself after what you just heard.   
Your whole body feels almost numb, you are terrified to turn around.

The refrigerator door closes & causes you to jump, scaring you & forcing you into reaction  
"I-"  
You let out shakily as you begin to slowly turn, your heart thudding in your ears

"Well if ruining your life would get a thank you, I'm curious to know what on earth will these carousing times deliver"   
She says with a playfully cocky tone to her voice, just as low & raspy as before but more light & flirty.

You exhale as you complete your turn, looking toward her blushing.   
Hoping she won't see your pink cheeks under your makeup

"Jesus. I don't even know what to say"  
You say as you partially cover your face with your hand & exhale trying to calm down/shake off your fluster

She chuckles  
"Oh & I found -   
'I want Cate Blanchett to step on me'   
\- quite the statement"  
She says in a pleased way,  
continuing her self pleased chuckles 

"God this is too much"  
You say, letting out a nervous breath/partial chuckle

"Oh yes I forgot that one!  
'God is a woman & her name is Cate Blanchett'  
that one was very kind, thank you for that darling"  
She says with the smuggest proudest grin you have ever seen

"That's it I am deactivating my twitter wooow"  
You say as you lift your hands up in a funny 'I surrender way'

She laughs again at your reaction before you place your hands back down onto the counter, you look down at the wine bottle, exhaling quietly yet deeply while you open it, pour a glass, drink it down in 3 quick swigs, place your glass back beside hers before you fill both glasses & walk toward her with them in hand

"Don't you dare"  
She says & she means it.   
She doesn't want you to deactivate your Twitter.  
She leans forward, reaches out as you near toward her, handing her glass to her.   
"Actually I have to thank you. You supplied me with some excellently interesting evening reading last night"  
She says before taking her first sip of wine with a smug grin shuffling about getting more comfortable on the couch  
She is something else   
"Mmm"  
She lets out a pleased hum. Almost hinting at a sexual hum.   
That in itself gives you jitters.

You sit on the couch next to hers, completely shook that she read your tweets.   
Thirst tweets at that!  
You take a sip of wine before resting your arm under your chin on the arm of the chair & looking at her you're feeling so many things right now, worry, confusion & strangely arousal.

"I can't believe- , how did you even-"  
You say, trying to get out what you want to say

She grins sipping at her wine again, drinking it like she's drinking up all of your nervous energy & completely enjoying it.   
"Relax Y/N darling, if I had seen anything I didn't like I wouldn't have called you this morning"   
She says sipping again, her free hand reaches out to gently comfortingly rub your hand thats resting on your knee before shifting to mimic your sitting position, resting her own hand under chin on her chair, bringing herself eye level with you before she continues.   
"Well after I got back to my room last night I called my assistant to check in with her & chit chat. Anyhow I mentioned how you had helped me, how much of a pleasure it was & how it was like we had some strange ogga booga connection. When I mentioned to her that I want to know more about you & see you more she offered to do some of our standard background checks, purely just to make sure you were who you say you were & weren't a murderer"  
She says in a relaxed, lighthearted funny tone,  
You both chuckle at 'murderer' before both taking another sip & smiling 

You are speechless, a wave of dizziness comes over you, the glass of wine you downed before walking over hits you like a ton of bricks , the surrealness that she wanted to/now knows things about you like concrete. 

She leans slightly closer continuing on   
"When I seen your interests in theatre, acting, arts, writing & me"  
She says, playfully pointing to herself jokingly emphasising the 'me'   
"I thought having you with me tagging along would be lovely for both of us, not to mention such excellent exposure, job opportunities & first hand experience for you. Like just before, that was an acting exercise without us even planning or thinking anything of it. I see a fire in you waiting to get out, you are special"  
She says you can feel how truly heartfelt that was. 

Cate Blanchett believes in you.   
She sees something in you  & above all she likes you!  
The fact that SHE was going to ask YOU to tag along before you even joked about it is mind blowing

"I know I have already said this but honestly, I truly think you are such an incredible person it is an honour to even be around you, let alone this. Thank you so much."  
You say looking into her eyes while you say those words.

Her eyes look deeply into yours, an unspoken communication you feel so intensely  
"It's a pleasure sweetheart"  
She says with a smile, rubbing your hand again

"I really can't believe you were going to asking me to join you"   
You say, still gently shocked, she smiles at you  
"Before I even had joked about it?"  
You add with a curious more excited smile

She takes another sip & nods slowly  
"Indeed I was"   
She replies with a playful grin 

"Well, here I was paranoid thinking I might of guilted you into having me & I'd just gone ahead & inserted myself into you-"  
You say,   
her eyes shooting to yours with an excited glint causing you to trip over your words.

She Raises her glass to her lips, visibly trying to hold back a smirk as she raises her brows in a 'continue' way  
"Oh please do go on"   
She says in a seductive tone  
wanting to allow you to finish/fix what you're saying (or is she wanting to watch you squirm in attempt)

You clumsily try to correct what you said   
"Your space! inserted myself into your space I meant"   
You add desperately   
She must find pleasure in seeing you flustered.  
She begins to smirk, you point at her playfully   
"Don't!"  
You say playfully  
Her smirk widens, her tongue peaks from between her lips slightly, slowly gliding back & forth moistening them slightly.   
Oh god I give up   
"Well fuck, there is no way to recover that sentence to make it not dirty after that"   
You say referring to her cheeky mannerisms, signalling toward her before tossing your hands up slightly again jokingly before you let out a funny 'I give up' chuckle   
A hot flush creeps up your chest knowing she is completely lapping up your gay panic.   
As soon as you chuckle it sets her off, she contain it any longer & she laughs into her glass, unable to pull it away fast enough causing wine to spray out of the sides slightly before placing it down & finally bursting out in laughter.

"Well Mrs Blanchett, get fucked"  
You say jokingly. You both laugh together before you finish your glass of wine hoping it will help you cope

"Oh my!"  
She says in a sarcastically offended tone, bringing her hand to her chest dramatically, you both laughing again.   
"Well"   
She says in a low raspy voice as she props herself up slightly, bringing hereof closer to you before finishing her glass of wine with a swift swallow followed by a devilish grin   
"Either way I wanted you around me, even if you hadn't joked about it I was going to ask you. So to put it in your terms, it was a welcomed, mutual insertion"  
She says in a very flirty way, raising her brows playfully before licking the rim of her wine glass as she looks you in the eyes

Your insides feel like they've turned to jell, your skin like it's been tickled by thousands of feathers & god is it heaven, hearing her say such a suggestive sentence & to you!.

You can tell by the look in her eye as she smirks at you & begins to gently laugh that she knows exactly the effect she has

"Oh cut it out!"  
You somehow manage to squeeze out & playfully swat in her direction.   
You don't really want her to stop, the last thing in the world you want is her to stop.

She looks at you with a fake innocent expression   
"Cut what out... I don't know what you're talking about"   
She says with a playful grin, you look at her & your face must say it all

"Ohhh do you mean saying things like mutual insertion"   
She says her whole delivery is extremely sexy, the way she drags out the sentence is almost painfully erotic, her voice the lowest & raspiest you have heard it yet, like jagged glass dripping with honey, so deliciously dangerous.

She slowly leans across closer to you, you stay still, completely enchanted by her words, it like she's got you under a spell.

"I'll get us another glass & put the air on darling, you seem a bit warm"  
She says with overly innocent tone, knowing exactly that it's all because of her. She slowly brings her hand to your face, brushing your hair away making room to place the back of her hand to your cheek, which feel like they're on  
fire right now   
"Oh yes, very warm indeed"   
She says in a knowing way, a devilish smile crosses her face. She leans toward you while she slowly rises up, her sweet perfume is like a drug, she bring herself closer than necessary as she reaches for your glass.

You look up at her in front of you, seeing her almost directly above you is heavenly & torturous all at once. You can't stop your mind from picturing scenarios from this angle her sharp jawline so prominent, her chest muscles & veins perfectly visible, each like a trail on a map that you so desperately want to follow, touch, kiss, lick & bite.   
You're instantly snapped out of fantasising when her eyes look down to you & lock with yours, her tiny creases by her eyes & mouth showing as she smiles. All you want to do is lean forward, rest your head to her abdomen, to wrap your arms around her, to succumb to desire.


	13. “I know everything now”...

She strokes your cheek, her thumb almost massaging the apple of your cheek, you close your eyes savouring every millisecond, every feeling. Her hand continues back to your hair, she brushes the loose hair behind your ear tenderly   
“Thank you”   
You say in an exhale, (not thanking for fixing your hair but for her, for this)   
trying to hold yourself together

“Thank you”   
She says in a mutual calm low tone (she knows exactly what you meant)   
an expression like a thought just sparked comes across her face before she steps back & heads toward the kitchen.

You have no idea what that was but it was certainly something powerful. 

You let out a shaken breath recovering before you look toward her, smiling at her casually making her way around the kitchen retrieving the wine bottle from the refrigerator 

“Want to go out for a cigarette soon?”  
You ask

“Oh yes!”   
she says in a pleased buzzy tone as she begins to pour the wine 

You stand up to grab your cigarettes  
“I have to find an ashtray”  
You say 

You hear her pause her pouring to let out a sudden burst of laugher before looking over to you 

“Oh god what now”  
You say with a chuckle, rolling your eyes playfully. 

“I just remembered something & I must ask you a question”   
She says in a questioning tone with a smirk, placing the bottle down unable to pour from chuckling. 

You jokingly shake your head & smirk at her giggly antics as you walk to her to assist in the kitchen  
“One drink in & you’re already too giggly to pour, I’m one up on you Mrs Blanchett”   
You say in a cheekily challenging way, looking at her who is now leaning partially on the counter waiting for your approval of the question  
“So what is it you must ask?”   
You ask, picking up the bottle & beginning to pour 

“So your tweet: Cate Blanchett could use me as her ashtray”  
She says in a mischievous tone intently waiting for your reaction

You place the bottle down, letting out a scoff   
“Oh shit I forgot about that one”  
You laugh   
“Honestly that one is probably my most impressive thirst tweet”  
You slide her glass over to her   
“What about it?”  
You say as you pour your own glass

She grins cheekily  
“How would one use a person as an ashtray exactly?”  
She chuckles   
“Orally?”  
She says almost suggestively emphasising & dragging out the word sexily in her gravely tone

You blush instantly, a feeling grows in your lower stomach & you are completely turned on & god does she know it.   
“I-“  
You need to think about this 

She looks at you the cheeky grin still crossing her face, she is completely aware of how you are feeling & she is loving every second  
“Well?”   
She says seductively, raising her glass & downing the whole thing, radiating the biggest BDE.  
You stare in awe, she looks at you with a smug look raising her brows wanting your answer as she pours herself another glass

“Did you ask that purely to say orally or just make a mess out of me?”  
You ask playfully, still trying to relax yourself 

“Oh I would never!”  
She says in a sarcastic flirty tone   
“I am very curious to know”  
She adds, enjoying your reaction 

You decide to play at her game.

“Well, this is going to sound very fan girl like but honestly I didn’t really think much about practicality.. it was more like an example of your power & how   
I- ....I mean, how people, would submit themselves to you in any form. But I suppose yes orally would be practical”   
You say nervously causal, emphasising ‘orally’ just for her.   
“Ok that sounds extremely fan girl, but Twitter is very lighthearted & dramatic, things like that are what is popular”   
You add nervously chuckling trying to not sound strange even know you know she doesn’t think that

She softly laughs   
“Oh I know”  
She says suggestively with a cunning grin.   
(She just wanted to see/hear your reaction)  
“I know everything now”   
She says with a low raspy tone & devilish look  
“I must say I am very educated in all areas of the ‘fandom’ now”   
She says motioning quotations, wine glass in hand with a knowing smirk

“Fuck, with how you just sad that I am terrified to know what you’ve found agent Blanchett”   
You say with a laugh

She laughs with you   
“Oh sweetheart don’t be terrified, I very much enjoyed what I found, as you can tell”  
She says in a low suggestive tone   
“But I’m sure that will come up later”   
She adds with a grin. 

Your stomach flutters at the thought. 

“Cigarette?”  
She asks 

“Of course”  
You reply as you wait for her to move, her leaning on the counter is blocking the way out of the kitchen.   
You admire her body, so long & elegant, you can’t help but notice her leaning pose her ass almost pointed in your direction 

She flicks her eyes to you, grinning at your state, almost like she is wondering what you’ll do.  
She begins to stand from leaning, bringing her arms onto the counter as she begins to straighten up, she pauses   
“mmhm”  
She groans in a pained tone, bringing one hand to her neck 

You step closer  
“Oh shit, are you ok?”  
You ask as you reach an arm out in comfort 

“Oh yes darling”  
She says in quiet voice, you know she’s trying to conceal her pain as she looks toward you  
“It’s just this fucking neck of mine, I’ll be fine”   
She adds with a pained attempt at a reassuring smile 

You take her free arm in yours   
“I can see you won’t be fine. Come, I promised a massage & I will deliver, as much as this is going to give me an anxiety attack”  
You say in a caring way, chuckling at the end as she begins to walk with you 

“You really don’t have to, but it would be incredible if you can”  
She smiles softly  
“Don’t be anxious, if it’s anything like just the small one earlier you have magic hands”  
She says, her smile widens 

“I want to help. God we will see about magic hands”  
You say with a laugh  
“Now I’ll start with you sitting up then get you to lie down if that’s alright, where would you be most comfortable?”  
You ask 

“Of course that’s alright.   
I think the bed would be best don’t you think?”  
She says 

“Cool. And look, I was going to say that but telling Mrs Cate Blanchett to head to the bed would have really been quite a lot for me”   
You say in a playful tone, jokingly fanning your face acting flustered (you really are flustered)   
You both laugh & she sits on the bed 

You walk away to grab some lotion, walking back   
“I don’t know why it is so tight lately”   
She says, her eyes gazing to you

“Well, I think I have an idea as to why”  
You say, unable to wipe a growing smirk from appearing 

She looks at you grinning with a curious grin   
“Oh? And what may that be?”  
She asks playfully curious, knowing that your answer would be why you’re grinning

“Well you’re working 6 days a week”  
You look at her, she looks back intently waiting for you to carry on  
“Not to mention the play is quite... physical. Especially...”  
You say & pause 

“Especially what?”  
She says smirking, like she knows. 

You chuckle   
Motioning a couple of thrusts  
“That part”  
You say with a smirk 

She laughs loudly   
“Well that was sublime!”  
She says grinning   
“I think you may be right”  
She adds 

“Well it’s not exactly a regular movement for most females & you’re doing it every night!   
In the mean time I can help with massages”  
You say in a matter of fact way 

“Ohhh, you sound like you’re very experienced”  
She says in a perky tone, her eyes giving a flirty squint 

“Oh don’t even!”   
You say blushing & swatting her arm gently.   
“Let’s see if we can get you fixed up before you fiddle me too much!”   
You say with a grin 

“Ohh alrighttt”  
She says in a jokingly disappointed tone with a smile.

She begins to lift her shirt   
“Can you give me a hand please Y/N darling”  
She asks, looking at you from the corner of her eye, smiling at your visible fluster  
Your heart thumps 

“Sure”  
You say hiding your nervousness


	14. Massage

You help her remove her shirt  
“Did you want a towel to cover your front?”  
You ask as you shift & sit behind her on the bed

“Oh no it’s fine”  
She says completely carefree as she tosses her shirt onto the floor  
You blush instantly.  
“Unless you mind?”  
She adds, turning her head slightly, her eyes looking back at you, grinning when she sees your fluster

“I- Agh, I don’t mind at all”  
You squeeze out with a nervous scoff at yourself

She giggles at your reaction, humming an agreeing hum  
“I thought as much”  
She says in an almost flirty pleased tone as she turns her head back, resting it in a downward position ready for you to begin.

You squeeze the lotion onto your hands, taking extra time to warm it between them, take a breath to calm you & admire her beautiful back; You’ve seen it in pictures before but it’s so much more incredible in person.  
Her skin flawless alabaster with a light sprinkling of freckles, her back muscles are so toned & visible. She looks like a fine artwork, almost like a delicate marble statue.

You take a breath before you finally spread the lotion over her neck & back in smooth long strokes, already she is beginning to breathe calmly.  
“Oh that is amazing”  
She says with a relaxed exhale.  
You run your thumbs along her shoulder line first, back & forth rolling your thumbs in circular motions really working out the tension, you continue that up her neck to the beginning of her hairline & back down again.

You massage for quite some time, all the lotion as been absorbed so you grab the bottle to get some more, just as you try to squeeze it slips from your hands  
“Shit”  
You let out as you retrieve the bottle from the bed

“Clumsy little girl aren’t you?”  
She says  
Your stomach drops.  
Not only is that incredibly sexy but it happens to be a line from a fanfic of yours.  
A coincidence?

“Oh god, yes I am horribly clumsy”  
You answer with a chuckle, she hums in agreement, chuckles with you before you begin massaging again

She pushes back as you massage  
“Did you want more pressure?”  
You ask her

“Ohhh Yes please-  
We all like it hard sometimes, don’t we baby”  
She says in a low seductive tone, slightly turning her face almost looking at you.

You could pass out. THAT line is 100% from your fanfic. FUCK.  
You are almost frozen right now, not knowing how to react.  
Your heart is thumping in your chest.

She turns just her face to you now  
“What’s the matter hon”  
She says innocently yet with a teasing smile..

You don’t know how you’re going to cope  
“Ahh“  
You squeeze out, pausing not knowing what to say

Thankfully Cate interposes  
“Could it be the suggestiveness of that sentence?”  
She says grinning looking at you as you  
“Orrr, could it be that what I said reminded you of something?”  
She adds  
her eyes flick to yours before lowering her gaze to your red flushed chest, down to your fumbling hands.

“I don’t know what to say”  
You say with a shakey voice, your eyes looking down at your hands unable to look at her, you are so nervous.  
Her seeing your tweets was one thing, but a smutty fanfic is ALOT.

She lets out an amused scoff, you see her hand approach yours, she places her hand over your hands in a calm way, stopping your nervous fiddling, her thumb giving a comforting squeeze before she runs her hand up your arm slowly.  
“You feel a rush over you. Maybe she’s flirting...”  
She says in a sexy tone, relaying more lines from your fic, you know for sure now.  
“Look at me”  
She says as her hand reaches your chin lifting it to look at her.  
You do as she asks, you feel so overwhelmed.

“Cate I’m sor-“  
You begin to say, her finger presses against your lips, a  
“Shh”  
Comes from her.

Her finger moves from your lips & her hand cups your cheek  
“No need for sorries. Like I said; I know everything now & very much enjoyed what I found.”

Her eyes look into yours & she smirks a smirk that hits you like a truck, a smirk that makes your whole feeling change, pushing all of your anxiety away & sparking a fire inside you.

“I must say, you are very talented in your writing”  
She says with a permissive smile in a seductive way, emphasising the ‘very’ & ‘writing’

Her thumb begins to stroke your cheek  
“How did that one part go again?”  
She says in a sarcastically confused way before continuing  
“Ahh yes I remember; she whispers your name into your ear slowly, her accent strong, her voice deep prolonging each letter as if to savor them.”  
She says as she slowly leans to your ear  
“Y/N”  
she whispers just as described & written.

Goosebumps cover your body & you smile.  
She backs away from your ear to be face to face with you again.

“Look at that, just how it was written, you smile”  
She says with a pleased grin  
“And if I did that correctly”  
She says pausing as she trails her hand down to the left of your chest  
“your heart flutters“  
She adds nodding a slow pleased nod at your fluttering heart.

“And then, that beautiful line that truly-“  
She begins to say the next like but you cut her off softly  
“Never before has my name ever felt such wonderful a one”  
You say quietly with a gentle smile

She smiles back at you as she slowly leans closer to you, just like your fanfic, her pupils enlarged, a grin spread across her face, her tongue sliding across her teeth before licking her lips lightly.  
This is insane

“Is this really happening, really going to happen?”  
You say breathily as she continues coming closer, she is now facing you fully

“Ah huh” she says with a nod before just like how it was written her lips brush yours. Not innocently, like a tease. She kisses you softly, you kiss back almost cautiously. Your senses seduced.  
You pull away briefly to catch your breath, your heart thumping loudly in your ears.  
You look at her completely perplexed, your look almost asking  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Is this what you want?’  
She looks into your eyes, smiling before she nods, she knows exactly what you were thinking.  
She leans in, kissing you again  
“Don’t be afraid, let go”  
She whispers into your lips  
& with that encouragement you do exactly what she says, you kiss her deeper, returning the tease, your hand reaches out to her chest, you run your fingers over her collar bones, you feel her breath quicken against your mouth & a pleased hum coming from her.

You were so taken away you forgot she had no shirt on....


	15. Let’s make our own..

You inhale a pleased breath against her lips as you shyly run your fingers over her chest, her hands meets yours & begins slowly moving it down  
“You can touch me, I want you to touch me”  
She says against your lips as she lowers your hands to her breasts.  
You begin so shake at the rush of endorphins & adrenaline pulsing through you the moment you feel the very thin lace bra that is covering her incredible, firm tits.

You’re surprised at the size, bigger than they appear in her beautiful outfits.  
Your hands begin to gently knead, shyly massaging them, she closes her eyes as inhaling slowly & deeply, her head slowly falls back in enjoyment, giving you confidence in your movements.

With the encouragement of her enjoyment you begin more firmly, confidently rubbing her tits, cupping & rubbing them focusing on pleasing her, your increased movements cause her to tilt her head forward with a smirk & inhale, returning her face level with yours, her eyes open slowly meeting yours causing you to pause your massaging for a moment, completely stunned & tranced by her stare.

She inches closer, a look in her eye like in her mind she is observing everything about you, every breath, every shake, every beat of your pulse.

Everything rushes over you it’s almost overwhelming, like the on a dimmer turned too high that you can only one another, & music too loud that you can’t quite hear anything else but the sounds of one another.

Her lips hover over yours like she’s breathing in, appreciating & absorbing everything about you;  
You always knew she was an attentive person from her acting, to interacting with others, but to be at the receiving end, to be the subject of what she is observing, learning, enjoying & focusing on is something more intense than anything you could ever imagine or explain.

Your body shutters.

Her lips gently press to your bottom lip, smiling against your lips at your reaction of her nipple hardening under your touch before kissing you more as her hands tighten around yours in encouragement & desire, it sends complete shockwaves through you.

“Fuck”  
You say, pausing the kiss for you to both catch your breath  
“I can’t believe this”  
You let out in a pant as you look at her grinning back at you.

She squeezes your hands & rubs her thumbs against your hands before trailing her fingertips up your arms bringing one hand to your face the other to your neck, gripping it gently  
“Believe it”  
She says sternly & sexily, her accent prominent, her tone so low & gravely you feel it vibrate inside you.

You smile at her as you close your eyes & lower your face, looking down shyly, appreciating this moment as the feeling of all of this floods your mind, reminding yourself this is reality.

Your flooded thoughts stop at the distraction of her pleased panty breathing under your palms, her chest rising & falling.

Her hand on your face lifts your head slightly, directing your vision. You slowly open your eyes you to a sheer black lace bra emphasising her pale perfect skin, you cant help but admire her breasts

She lets out a soft amused chuckle, making you look back to her face, a pleased smile across her face & her brows raised  
“Oh you like that do you?”  
She says as she tightens her grip on your neck slightly, you’re sure at this moment you both can hear & feel your pulse thumping like a drum.

You gasp & you nod, licking your lips to give them some moisture so you can speak.  
Her eyes go directly to them with a hungry look, waiting for your answer like its her favourite meal.

“God yes I do, more than anything in the world”  
You answer in a urgent desiring way.  
She gives you a quick kiss  
“Well you’ll have to show me just how much..”  
She says suggestively, nipping at your lip before kissing you passionately, her tongue flicking yours, teasing, her hands move down your neck, lightly scratching as her fingers continue down your body, you twitch in anticipation.

Her fingers peeking under your shirt, her hands slipping further under, your body slightly jolts as her soft hands make contact with your bare, goosebump covered skin & begin making their way up your torso,  
your breath shutters against her hands, she’s loving observing you.

“Lets take this off shall we?”  
She says regarding your shirt.  
You nod in approval & without a moment of hesitation she slides your shirt off with urgency yet care, tossing it aside & smirking at you.

You both take an unspoken moment to appreciate one another, take one another in, softly looking each other up & down, as your eyes meet mutually you see her seductive/pleased look.

She looks deeply into your eyes, like she can hear your thoughts.  
Her eyes are icy, multi shaded blue, yet they have so much warmth, a spark.  
Her eyes reminding how the hottest of flames burn blue

“What are you thinking?”  
She asks, she can see in your eyes you’ve had a moment of realisation

“Your eyes”  
You say, wanting to say your thought but not wanting to be too much.  
The edges of her mouth upturn  
“They’re so beautiful, they made & are still making my mind whirl,  
Loo-“  
You pause what you’re about to say “People would tell you all the time, don’t want you to think I’m just like everyone else”  
You say with a half smile

“I know you’re not like anybody else, please go on”  
She says rubbing your thumb, she means it.  
Her smile extends, those beautiful lines either side of her mouth show, giving you encouragement to say your thought

“Looking into your eyes, they’re so captivating, a mix of cool tones, like ice, yet they are so warm, full of fire.  
They are the purest representation of how the hottest flames burn blue.  
How hotter fires burn with more energy & different colours, just like the many shades inside your eyes”  
You say, her eyes give an expression you have never seen from her before, her lips part, she looks at you with complete appreciation & adoration.  
What you said come from your heart & you can see that she knows it.

“And not to be a fangirl. But all I think of is that line from Carol & how fitting it is”  
You say as you watch her expressions closely

“My angel, flung out of space”  
She says softly, not just saying the line but saying it to you as she nods before looking at you curiously, wanting to know the correlation between the line & what you just said

“Astronomers use those universal factors of flame colour & energy to determine the temperatures & compositions of faraway stars.  
Flung from space is what I just felt, lost in your eyes then brought back to reality.  
& just as each star has its own unique spectrum that supplies more information about inside its atmosphere, in your eyes you show your soul, your emotions, your tenderness & all of that magic you carry.”  
You say & you feel like you have never spoken such prouder, truer words as her eyes ignite with emotion.  
This first time ever you have witnessed your words effect somebody like this, let alone Cate Blanchett, the person you adore, the person many adore.

Her lips part  
“Y/N, you have astonished me. No person has ever, and I mean ever, said something so uncomprehendingly beautiful to me, about me. I cannot put into words nor think there are words to describe how you have made me feel, how you are making me feel, I am absolutely speechless”  
She says with such emotion, passion & tenderness, her voice soft yet so loud in the way it is delivered

“I’ll show you”  
She says as her hands begin running over you, she brings her lips to your neck, gently giving a single kiss  
before hovering her mouth beside your ear  
“Now as good as your writing was to follow..”  
She says breathily into your ear, her warm breath sending shivers through you  
“I think making our own is even better”  
She adds, nipping at your ear causing you to let out a breathy moan as she continues on  
“What do you say?”  
She asks, her hand turning your face to hers, your noses almost touching.

You nod with a grin  
“Yes”  
You say quietly & breathily

She kisses you once again  
“Yes?”  
She asks, wanting a louder response as she kisses you again & waits for your response

“Yess”  
You say in a louder breathy moan against her mouth as your lips collide yet again, a pleased hum comes from her as she deepens the kiss giving a gentle nip to your bottom lip, you inhale in shock & pleasure, your hands instantly gripping her body in reaction which from that she knows you enjoyed it so she nips again, harder this time, your mouth opens, you gasp in pleasure, your fingers dig into her slightly & you feel her smile against your lip.

She pushes you gently to lie back on the bed, her body on top of yours, straddling you as she holds your wrists right on your pulse, her hips slightly rock in the same rhythm as your heartbeat

 

“We’re going to make our own story honey, one that I hope won’t ever have an ending.”   
She says as she lowers to give you a kiss 

After those words, everything is just bright enough that you see everything you couldn’t see before, the volume of the music will not leave you deaf when the song ends. All doubt & fear goes away. Those words are when you needed to realise you can trust her, be comfortable with her & sleep with her...


	16. Something Incomprehensible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, there will be more very soon 💕

You find yourself lying back, resting on your elbows, Cate hovering above you as you begin letting yourself let go. 

 

You snap out of your mind & look up at her, her eyes watching you intently, those icy blue eyes that look like they hold the entire universe. You’ve seen them so many times before in photos & film, but nothing could ever compare to the intensity of them in person. 

 

She takes a pillow, placing it behind your back to give you support before she shifts, straddling you, not pressing her whole weight onto you just yet, she can see that theres something on your mind & her eyes switch to tenderness as she looks down upon you

 

“What are you thinking?”

She asks with a warmth that you can almost feel enter your veins. She caresses your cheeks lightly with her thumbs before moving her hands down to take hold of yours, rubbing them just as she did your cheeks before bringing them to her hips, giving you comfort & keeping her stable. 

Her hands lightly squeeze yours in a welcoming & encouraging way, her eyes gaze, your thumbs begin to gently stroke the delicate skin of her hips

 

“Before w-“

You stop yourself, not wanting to ruin this as you try to find the right words to explain what you feel

 

“I don’t want to ruin this...”

You say with a nervous pause. She gives a small nod of encouragement to continue

“I don’t know how to say this but I just hope you can see that I’m not someone who is doing this for personal gain...”

You say, pausing again, second guessing even mentioning anything. 

“Not, like, this... I reallly want this.

I mean like being around you in general isn’t for personal gain”

You say, both chuckling as you gesture her on top of you

“Like allll of this. Being around you, working with you & being seen with you, it’s an honour & it’s so not normally me”

You add in nervous yet comical way, both chuckling 

 

The edges of her lips begin to crease in a soft yet strong smile

“You see, this is why I asked you to be with me”

Your heart thuds but relief begins coming to you as you see the smile beginning to spread across her lips

“You are perfect darling”

She adds as a warmth glow washes over her face, an almost relieved thankfulness on her face as her hands begin moving up & down your arms, massaging & caressing them

“Oh don’t you worry. I can see exactly who you are & what sort of person you are. 

I have accumulated what I call a ‘ _bullshit radar_ ’”

She says, her hands motioning as she gives a playful smirk & laugh, you join her in a laugh 

 

Her fingers gently trail over your skin in a comforting yet stimulating way, making you feel fully at ease 

she gives you a soft encouraging nod for you to continue 

 

The mood shifts, her voice & stare deepens 

“One incredible thing about acting is that it has allowed me to delve into human psyche, it gives transparency, uncovers truth, not just in ourselves, but in others”

She says as she leans closer to you, her weight shifting, slowly increasing pressing further against you 

 

Your heart thuds, you swear she can feel it by the slight grin she gives & her bodies slight movement with each thump. 

 

“I can see that you are an incredibly genuine person“

She says, you smile, if you weren’t so overwhelmed you’d kiss her.

With that thought in your mind, her hands begin to rub you more intimately, like she knows what you’re thinking. 

“Not only are you so wonderful internally, but you are absolutely beautiful, I can’t think of anyone better to have here with me each day”

She smiles, her voice shifting to a playful cheeky tone, a flirty smile appearing

“Or be  involved in a  _ scandal _ with” 

She adds with a suggestive, cheeky lilt. 

 

With those words the tone of the moment completely shifts from sweet to lascivious, her eyes begin to look down at you with a fire, you look at her straddling you with an indulgent smirk across her face as she lowers closer to you, her breath hitting you is a stimulation in itself. 

 

“You know I’m glad I found your stories”

She says as her hands reach behind her back 

“Not only because they showed me some mutual feelings..”

She leans down & presses a kiss to your jawline, you hear her unclip her bra as her mouth moves to hover by your ear

“But also some mutual desires & interests...” 

Her breath is warm against your ear, her tone low & smokey

“...and, just what turns _you_ on.”

She nips at your earlobe, you gasp before she sits back up, her hands gently let go of the back of her bra slowly releasing its tension, yet keeping it still loosely covering her breasts.

 

She slowly slides off the arm straps flawlessly, holding the bra cups in place like she’s putting on a show for you, showing you just how much you & your words are appreciated

 

She looks down at you once again, chuffed at your amorous stare, you don’t need to say a thing because she can see from your reaction, feel from your energy & twitches beneath her just how exuberant & impassioned you are.

 

Your hands on her hips have unknowingly squeezed tighter, encouraging her, her smile widening.  
She teases before letting her bra finally fall exposing her bare tits, her nipples hard, god they look divine, the faint pale stretch marks so fine & symmetrical that they look like lace across her alabaster skin.

 

Sometimes you over observe situations, sometimes it backfires, but right now in this moment you’ve never been so thankful of your over-observational mind, for right now you can clearly see her every detail of her, of her passion.

 

Her passion is easily seen in her acting, but now you see she obviously throws her all into every life situation because she partakes only in the things that she sees worthy of such investment. 

 

You mind swirls at at the fact that she is not so much dominant, more powerful. Channeling everything into you, into this, right here, right now, which could easily be intimidating or mistaken for dominance, but in experiencing it, but looking closer there is no possibleway of missing her softness mixed with that fire, her ‘dominance’ 

she almost outpours her energy, like a projection of desires & merges them with yours like they’re dancing in sync, something incomprehensible.

It’s like she is channeling everything into you. 

Her passion, her deep desires, all to bring out yours & allow the two of you to completely let go & indulge in one another. 

The feeling is so incredibly intense, like it will be everlasting, infinite & god you hope it will be... 

 

 

 


	17. You deserve it...

Her arm wraps securely around you like she has you in a vice grip, you sit up to be closer to her, your bodies pressed tightly against one another as she runs her fingers through your hair. 

 

“I want you” 

You breathe into her chest

“Oh and I want you” 

She rasps, bringing her finger under your chin & leaning to kiss you as you arch your back, her fingers massaging your scalp

 

She was being sweet, you could tell to make you comfortable, almost too sweet. She has always been sweet to you, treated you kindly, but you want  real Cate, you want her exactly just how it comes natural to her & now you know she’s read your stories you know you can be open with how you like things.. 

 

 

“Do you want to take it slow? 

Want me to show you not to worry? What do you want baby?” 

Her words were rushed, but her actions were slow & soothing. 

Her fingers still massaging your scalp as she begins pressing feather light kisses to your shoulder.

 

 

“I want you to cut the worrying & do exactly what you want to do.” 

You mumble through a kiss, eyes squeezed shut, shocked you managed to let go of the fear..

“I want you as you.. all of you” 

You add as you bury your face into her chest, giving shy open mouth kisses 

 

“Oh yeah?” 

She says with a growl

“ All of me huh?...” 

Her tone cheeky as hell

“...just like in that one part of your story..”

She adds, you can practically hear the smirk dripping in her voice. 

 

You dig your nails in to her hips & of course it doesn’t affect her one bit, but you did it for emphasis. 

“You cut that out”

You say in a joking tone, you both know that the last thing you want is for her to cut it out... 

 

She begins to use the tips of her nails on your scalp, scratching ever so slightly as she runs her hand up and down your head. 

“Don’t be embarrassed honey,” 

She says mockingly. 

“I like the fact you’ve purred for me, without even meeting me...” 

Somehow I’m one swift motion, Cate is now laying on the bed & you are straddling her. 

She throws her arms back behind her head to rest on & smirks up at you. 

“Now this position seems oddly familiar..”

She says with what can only be described as a shit-eating grin

 

Somehow you’re full of fire now. If she wants to play this game, then you’ll fucking play. 

“It does seem oddly familiar doesn’t it?” You ask innocently, trailing a finger around her navel slowly. 

Her eyes darken, smirk growing larger as she reaches out to place her long hands on top of your thighs. 

 

She thinks that you’re going to give in to her, submit to her, but you’d be damned if you’d ever let an opportunity like this go to waste. 

 

“You look real pretty right there, did you know that?” 

She asks, her head cocked to the side as she gauges your next words. She looks amazing, always does, but just because she looks good doesn’t mean she’s going get what she thinks. 

You want her to remember this, to want it time & time again 

 

“You look pretty good like this too Mrs Blanchett,” 

You trail off, eyebrows furrowing and a frown crossing your face as you fake innocence. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

She is quick to ask, her face full of confusion as she begins to lean up. You react quickly, your hand shooting out to reach to her chest& gently push her unsuspectingly back onto the mattress. 

Her eyes narrow in on you & you can tell shes turned on & impressed, but she wont do a thing just yet... she wants to see where this will go.

 

You imagine others would let her have her way but you want to do it your way, but of course she wouldn’t be going down without a fight. 

“Y/n, God-”

She lets out in a pleased groan 

 

“God?”

You say, clicking your tongue at her playfully

“God certainly is a woman” 

You add, referencing at her

before moving the hand that was on her chest to her jawline 

 

Her cheeks lightly blushed & her lips swollen as she control herself. Being who she is, she has a tendency to want to be in charge, & no one would ever question or threaten that. 

But you have come along, with your softness & adoration. 

Never would THE Cate Blanchett expect a fan, the girl who came strolling by the elevator of a lobby, would want to somewhat dominate her, her hand wrapped around her jawline as she tried to make her to desperate for her touch. 

 

Your mouth kisses at her neck driving her wild. 

This is different for her, but she has a fondness for you & seems like she would do absolutely anything to please you. 

You begin to shift your body down slightly on your way to slide down her body

 

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this honey?” 

Cate asks, face flushed with arousal & bit of embarrassment, the same Cate who claims to be able to control her own body temperature yet obviously flustered over you. 

“You don’t want me to do you first? Just how you like it, just like your stories.. take good care of you?”

She says, trying to maintain some level of control

“No,” 

You state firmly

“Not yet. You first”

You add, hand planted in the middle of her stomach as you look up at her

“I’m doing this, you work so hard..”

You begin to kiss & suck her lower abdomen 

“..putting yourself second, always pleasing others, & you need to be treated, you need to be made feel as good as you make others feel” 

You say as your kisses move lower.

 

She didn’t dislike submitting, she actually quite liked it with you.

The way you would touch her, worship her body relentlessly until she had to almost beg for you to stop, no more she wanted more. 

She disliked the fact that she liked it, hated how it made her feel weak, hated that fact that she was the ‘alpha’ & here she was all flustered, pressed into the mattress. 

“So what do you say Catie? Don’t you think you deserve it?”

You ask with a lick to her thigh 

 

She was now looking down at you like everything had changed, her worlds shifted, the hands that were recently placed on top of your thighs now lay slightly limp by her sides. 

“Yes,” 

She mutters, face burning as the word falls from her swollen lips. 

 

She knew what you wanted & that wasn’t it so of course it was no surprise when you spoke your next words. 

“Yes, what?”

You ask 

 

She swallows, arms crossing over her chest to slightly cover herself, she felt vulnerable yet completely comfortable all at once. 

“Yes, I deserve to feel good.”

She answers 

 

“Thank you Mrs Blanchett,” 

You reply, running your hands up her abdomen to rest them on her shoulders, giving one another a messy kiss before you move back down her body, your hands following your body, your fingers hooking the top of her panties

“Bet you regret tormenting my fics now, huh?” 

She’s fighting talking back to you, you can tell. You know she wants to ramble on & on about the things in them & the things she imagines you did while writing them & how she doesn’t regret a damn thing because you know you can’t do half as much damage to her as she could to you, but she knows better than that, she’s enjoying this too much. 

 

So, instead she lies there letting out the occasional grunt when you reposition yourself, her panties now fully soaked & struggling against the lacy material. 

 

You weren’t doing too much, just running your hands over any inch of skin you had access to. Your actions weren’t even overly sexual in the slightest, yet anything you did at the moment was so arousing. You were racking your brain, trying to think what would really get her going, but honestly, everything you are doing gets her going. But then it hit you, & it hit you hard. 

It would be easy considering you were already soaking wet, it was just a matter of how to approach the situation without giving her a tip of what it would be. 

 

You any remaining clothing from your body, leaving just your panties. A growl escapes her throat as you send her a smirk before leaning up to capture her lips in yours once again. Your nipples brushing gently against one another’s as you kiss, your moans being swallowed by her eager mouth. 

 

She’s being more passionate, too passionate so you pull away. She looks up at you with her best sookyeyes & you roll your own. 

“uh uh, who comes first right now?”

You ask 

 

She lets out a frustrated huff, as hot as it is to know she wants to completely ruin you right now, you want to make her feel good

“Me.”

She answers with a soft smirk 

 

 

“Then you better kiss me like i’m in charge.” 

You say sternly, shocking yourself that you managed it before leaning down to reconnect your lips with hers. This time she lets you take the lead, following your movement which are a bit too slow for her liking. Whines are leaving her lips like crazy when you pull away from her teasingly, to mock the fact that she’s not allowed to come up & kiss you. 

 

Her hands are back and forth between about to touch you & laying on the bed next to her, she knows she’s shouldn’t touch you just yet, yet it’s instinct for her to want to. If she were to however, she knew her hands would shiftedfaster than she could ask you to leave them. 

 

 

You slip your tongue into her mouth, a loud groan vibrating in her throat as her hips buck up into the air, completely missing you. You begin to pull away from her, kissing up and down the skin of her jaw, goosebumps rising on her soft skin as you do. 

 

You can feel she needs you to touch her, she needs it now, but she also knew not to expect anything too soon. She knew by your fics how you liked to play it, you’d deny her touch until he was a mess & then you’d finally touch her.

 

She was right of course, she knew it the moment you took your panties off & sat yourself right down onto her abdomen like you fucking belonged there. You were wet, she could feel you dripping onto her skin & it took all her self control not to flip the two of you over & eat you out like her life depended on it. 

 

She was trying to think of what she could say, or do to get you to sit that pussy right on her tongue, but she knew you’ll get just as much pleasure by doing the same to her. She was fighting every instinct she had the minute you pressed your fingers up against your clit & teased her, head thrown back & mouth wide open as you showed her how wet it already had got you to be pleasing her. 

A goddess is what you looked like, perched on top of her right where you belonged. 

 

You knew she was struggling, you could tell by the way she was whimpering beneath you. She needed you, & she needed you bad & it was such a shame for her of course considering the fact that you were just getting started with her. She was so lost in the way you looked on top of her she was at a complete loss for words beneath you, all she wanted was to make you feel loved, make you feel good. 

 

A loud, moan pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up at you to see you & only then realized that the moan had escaped her own mouth. Your hand was pressed against her, rubbing gently against her panties but never moving too much. You love how she looks at this very moment. Mouth open wide, moans falling freely with every movement of your hands. Her stomach contracted, she was doing her very best to keep her hips pressed into the bed, she was doing her very best to follow your wishes. But, it obviously wasn’t enough when her hips jerked into your hand, a quiet ‘oh fuck’ escaping her lips just a second after. 

 

 

You knew by then it was time. You finally slid her panties off smoothly before instantly beginning running your fingers up & down her slick, pulling a string of moans from her lips. You took your time with your hands, focusing on her clit, running your fingers either side of her lips before sinking your hand all the way down then stopping for a moment just under her entry. 

You repeated this for a couple minutes before finally just inserting the tips of two fingers into her entrance, her body shaking slightly beneath you as you speak

 

“You’re going to tell me when you need to cum.” 

She nods eagerly in reply, just wanting you to thrust into her & you do just a moment later. A growl erupts in her chest & it's louder than any you have ever heard before & it makes you want to hear it again. “Let me hear you.” 

You say, keeping a steady rhythm. 

 

Soon, the only noises in the room are Cates’s little whimpers, growls & the wet sound coming from her.There's the occasional rattle of the bedframe when Cate gives the a particularly jolt her toes are curled & she grips between you & the sheets 

 

She’s losing her mind at the thought of this, at the thought of you. You had been so innocent when she had met you, that to see you like this, a little minx just for her, it was ruining her. You were on her mind, you were on her lips, you were in her walls, she was surrounded by purely you, & she was loving every moment of it. 

 

Soon it began to get too much though, & she was trying to calm herself down, trying to pull herself back from the edge but everywhere she turned you were there, that vision of you sat innocently & curiously between her legs, touching her in the best way possible. 

 

 

“I’m going to come.” 

She spoke through a moan, the way it sounded dod things to you. 

You kept your actions steady, waiting for her to come, ready for her to cum. She though you’d pull away, deny her at first before finally giving her what she wants but no, you kept going.

 

You were waiting for her to come, to watch her writhe underneath you, & that’s exactly what she did. As soon as she stilled, you knew she was right there, so you removed your fingers & placed your lips around her & began sucking at her clit, her hips bucking against your mouth until she was a shuttering mess.


	18. Your turn

After slowly working her through her orgasm, bringing her down, she finds herself in a position she is rather happy in.  
You, legs on both sides of her head & she’s quick to bring her lips up to your pussy, licking a long, wide stripe up you. 

It’s now your turn to moan out for her, shes good at this, far too good at this. She knows all the spots that make you tick, like the spot deep inside of you that if she curls her tongue at just the right angle she can hit. Or the spot just below your clit that if she licks ever so slightly, you’ll be shuddering above her, gripping on her hair & calling out her name. 

Your hands wrapped up in her hair, tugging on it which you can tell it’s just the way she likes it. You’re calling out for her  
“Cate, Catie, Mrs Blanchett”  
every time you say one of them, her actions got rougher. She wasn’t holding back with you, not even one bit, she was going all in, pulling every trick she knew of to get you to cum on her tongue hard & fast. 

Not so that this would be over, rather so she could hear the way you sound when you’re coming, & to show off how quickly she could make you unravel using just her tongue. 

“I’m close.”  
You whisper out, your legs struggling to support your weight as they begin to shake in anticipation. Usually, when people would hear those words they would slow down to try and savor the moment, but not Cate, not now. She wanted you to come & she wanted you to come now. 

In just a few seconds, you were crying out for her, rocking on her face as she sucked your clit into her mouth before lapping up & down you to capture every drop. You didn’t want to move, didn’t want it to be over. You loved the feeling of her tongue on you, but you also didn’t want to be greedy so you climbed off of her with a struggle before standing up by the side of the bed & looking down at her, smirking at you pleased 

A small smirk makes it way onto your lips as you click your tongue and say,  
“I could take advantage of you lying there exhausted right now”  
A small growl resonates in her throat, she isn’t quite sure what to say, but is far too stubborn to admit you’re right, so he just sits there & watches you climb back over him. “I’m fucking starving.”  
You say just as your stomach rumbles.

She chuckles a bit & smiles up at you. You’re quick to line yourself up with her before sinking down onto her centre, moans falling from both of your lips as you do so, your wetness meeting one another’s. You begin slowly, but within just a few seconds your pressing down hard onto her, both thrusting harder against one another, the headboard now banging against the wall accompanying your moans. 

She holds the headboard, she wants to grab your waist & lead your movements, wants to be able to feel you under her fingertips, but she is enjoying watching you take control. She’s going insane watching you fuck yourself against her own wetness, she absolutely adores it.  
You’re tiring yourself out, she can tell by the way you heart is pounding against your chest as you call out her name.  
Oh you sound so beautiful calling out for her. She could stay here for hours, just watching you, feeling you, there’s no place she’d rather be.

All you could feel was the tiny ball of stress in your stomach, almost like you could feel one another’s build with every thrust of your hips & every whimper falling from her beautiful mouth. She whispered saying she’s close & that only made you hurry up your movements, wanting to cum with her

“I’m going to come baby.”  
Cate calls out, hips thrashing wildly beneath you as you continue.

 

“Not yet.”  
You reply breathlessly, your movements beginning to slow down seeing as your growing tired.  
“I want to come with you, to come together”  
You add 

Shes moaning beneath you, eyes focused in on you trying to concentrate on not coming in that very moment.  
You can tell she is having an incredibly hard time, but there's no way you’re going to let her cum without you, so you reach a hand down & begin to rub your clit. A scream leaves your lips  
“Yes Cate”  
your hips begin to gain momentum, falling back into a steady rhythm & before you know it you’re telling her  
“Now, come”  
Both of you shaking & jolting 

You collapse on top of her, trying to catch your breath as she kisses the top of your head, as you both come down from your highs, you can feel her clenching against you & you’re sure she can feel the same, your immense wetnesses against one another as you both continue to spasm.

A small chuckle escapes your lips as you pick your head up to look at her & smile before leaning in to give her a kiss.  
“Well that was better than anything I could ever imagine”

“Hey”  
She laughs, pressing her forehead to yours & capturing your lips in hers once again.  
“I like your imagination...  
But I like this reality better my darling”  
She adds, your heart thumps realising she call you hers. 

“Me too”  
You say as you lie beside her, her arms wrapping around you


End file.
